A Grim Return
by Lovable-Puppy
Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

* * *

He was walking peacefully along the cloudy path with not a care in the world. Nothing could harm him here in this weird kind of paradise; nothing could ever bring him pain here. Then the blackness came out of nowhere. He could not see anything, not even his hand in front of his face. A trap door it felt like opened below him and he tumbled from his haven, his security. He screamed as the air rushed from his lungs and his body shifted of its own accord into that of a dog as he fell.

Pain. Pain like nothing he had ever felt consumed him as he hit the bottom of his spiral. It literally felt as though he had been hit by a bludger and had hit the ground on his head. He felt glass shards spearing into his skin as he whined. Opening his eyes proved as a failure as the light made them feel as though they were on fire. What in the name of Merlin had he done to deserve this kind of treatment? He was safe. He was home. He was now in hell. A whine left him as he thought of his lost freedom.

"It's just a dog, no need to go into panic mode."

He knew that voice vaguely. Dog? He tried shifting and whined as his body denied him. It was no use. There was no way he would be able to protect, defend, or otherwise in this state.

"I am aware if that you idiot. Now, where the hell did it come from and why did it fall from my ceiling?"

That voice was even more familiar. It was a voice that he was always very annoyed by hearing even one syllable with. How could this be? He should not be in the material world.

"How should I know?" the other voice replied in an aggravated tone and closer than before. "The thing is hurt however. It needs medical attention."

He growled. There was no way in the seven hells that these people were going to touch him. His whole body screamed run, but he just couldn't muster even the energy to growl at the man that was now leaning over him. He flinched as the stranger touched his head.

"Well don't look at me. I have enough problems of my own to handle the last thing I need is a half dead mutt to worry about."

"That's fine. I'm sure my house elves would love a 'half dead mutt' to restore to proper health."

He could hear the disdain in the man's voice.

"Very well. You take him then. I'll have nothing else to do with him."

A door closed and he was left with the man hovering over him as he began to slowly lose what little consciousness that he did have.

"Guess it will just be me and you. Come on. Let's get you some much needed attention."

The man's voice had changed drastically and he found himself lost in darkness again as he was levitated out of the room.

* * *

The first thing that he became aware of was how sore his body felt. The second thing was how wonderfully warm his surroundings were. Taking a chance he allowed one of his eyes to open a little. Relieved they no longer burned at the light, he opened them both all the way. He was by a warm, crackling fire and he sighed in the luxury that he had but still wanted a better look at where he was at. Slowly, as pain filtered through his body, he lifted his head to have a look around. A large four poster bed was positioned not far from where he was and was covered in beautiful shades of blue and made of the same mahogany that rest of the rooms' furniture was made of. Just by the size and look of the room he was in the master bedroom of the house, or mansion, as the room seemed to be fit for. He was in the house of someone with money, and lots of it. He whined as the pain made the muscles in his neck give out and he laid it back down in the soft feathery feel of the large dog bed that he was currently in.

"You seem to be doing well. The house elves must have done a wondrous job of you."

He glanced up to find a tall blond haired man had walked through the open door of the room and growled. Really, what had he done to deserve being put in the care of the one and only Lucius Malfoy?

"Now that won't do to have you growling at everyone."

He stopped when the man actually smiled down at him. Was this truly Lucius Malfoy? It couldn't be. He had obviously fallen into a different universe and the man only looked like Malfoy.

"That will have to be remedied as soon as you are well and on your feet."

Never mind. This was the one and only Malfoy. He snorted and went to lay his head back down when he noticed the bowl that was in the aristocrats' hand. It smelled suspiciously of water.

"I imagined you would be thirsty."

The man shrugged and brought the bowl over to him. Not trusting the man he sniffed carefully at the water keeping an eye on the blond who just weirdly smiled patiently at him. Deciding that it was safe he began lapping at the water basking in the feel of the cool water against his parched throat and did not realize that his tail was betraying him as it was wagging excitedly.

"Feel better?"

Lucius went to pet him but he couldn't have that and growled on the blond. No, the bastard would not touch him, ever. The blond just sighed and sat in the chair placed by the fire.

"Where did you come from? It's pretty weird for a dog to just fall out of the sky."

He huffed and lay back in his bed. Did the man even realize that he was talking to a dog? Sure he could understand but that really wasn't the point.

"It is curious why you fell into poor Severus' chambers."

He knew he hated the other voice for a reason.

"Even more curious is you."

He glanced up at the blond who was staring down at him. It made him uncomfortable so he returned to staring at the fire. What made him so interesting? He had only just fallen from the sky. Oh, and he was supposed to be dead. Once he found who brought him back and stuck him here, he would throttle them. He glanced back at the man when he started humming as he stared at the fire as well. What the hell? Malfoy senior was acting human. The thought of him falling into a different universe ran through his mind again. He snorted in confusion looking back at the fire. The blond chuckled quietly and continued with his humming. He had no idea what had happened to him or why he was here. He was even more confused on why Malfoy was acting so damn weird. The warmth of the fire and the deep sound of the humming lured him into a somewhat peaceful sleep when he once again asked himself, what had he done to deserve this?

* * *

Well there is the first installment of Grim Return. I am not entirely sure where this one is headed. The muse just popped up and I had to write it down. Review and let me know what you think. ; )


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

* * *

It was dark when he next woke up. The fire had dwindled down to nothing but hot embers, though was still keeping him toasty warm. Something had awakened him; now what was it? He glanced up to the bed to find Malfoy and his cousin sleeping soundly. That was something new to him. Last he had heard they were together but seeing other people. Huh. Weird, but he would have to concentrate on that later. There was someone or something outside the door in the hallway. He breathed deep and when he exhaled it came out as a low growl of warning. It wasn't that he cared for the Malfoy's, but he had to protect himself. The best he could anyway, and bluffing was the best he could do at the moment. The door started to open and he forced his growl to get louder even though it sent glass shards of pain tearing through his throat.

"What do you want Draco?"

His growl stopped. So, the older Malfoy was awake. Was that really the younger Malfoy? He sniffed the air. It sure didn't smell like a teenager.

"Letting you know we were home. When did you get a dog?"

The voice definitely did not sound like that of a teenager. He snorted. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Oh, and no, Malfoy did not get a dog. He got a brought back to life man that is forced to be in the form of a dog that is currently so defenseless he couldn't even protect his on tail.

"We can talk about that in the morning. Now go get some sleep."

"Yes, Father."

The door closed and he relaxed some. He heard Malfoy move from the bed and turned to watch him walk over to his bed. A growl surfaced, but he squashed it down. His throat still burned from earlier; no need to damage it further.

"You would make a good guard dog."

The blond chuckled. The man actually chuckled. Ok, it was now official, he was in an alternate universe.

"Will you let me check your throat for you? That growl couldn't have helped it any."

He looked at the aristocrat suspiciously. Why was he being so nice to him? That's right. He thought he was a nice little dog. Oh, if only he knew. He tried to growl as Malfoy tried to touch him but ended up whining out in pain instead. Just great. What next?

"Stop hurting yourself you crazy creature. Here."

He jumped and tried to get away but only ended up causing even more pain throughout his body that caused him cry out thus hurting his throat even more. No one was trying to help him. They just wanted to kill him by pain slowly. Hold on, why could he not move?

"Sorry about that, but the house elves worked hard to heal you up. They would never let me hear it the end of it if I allowed you to hurt yourself again."

His eyes watched carefully what the man was doing with his wand. For now he was just waving over him muttering some incantation that he couldn't pick up. It helped the pain ease and he felt his throat ease up. He shook his head when the spell was lifted and glared at the blond. Thanks, but that still doesn't mean that I trust you.

"Better huh?"

He nodded and laid his head down and looked at the now half gone embers. It was getting cold now. A whine left him pitifully making him wince. This night just could not get any worse. He jerked his head up as the flames shot up in the fireplace and looked over at the blond with a thankful expression as the warmth soothed his aching muscles. Laying his head back down on the pillow that his bed had, he allowed his eyes to drift back closed. Ok, the touch feels nice, but don't get used to it blondie.

"Lucius, come back to bed and let the poor thing rest. You could use it yourself you know."

"I know."

He sighed and watched the two get settled again just barely keeping sleep on the edge of his awareness.

* * *

He jerked awake. What the hell was that? It happened again. It was loud and sounded like the walls were being ripped apart. What in Merlin's name were they doing? His curiosity peeked he decided that he would go and find out since no one was coming through the cracked open door. Ignoring the slight discomfort he felt at moving he stood up on very unsteady legs. Oh boy was this going to fun. Once he was sure that his legs could hold him, he stepped carefully out of the bed, once again ignoring the pain that shot through his muscles each time he forced them to move. He thought he was doing well until he took the last final step that made his muscles just give out. He yelped as he tumbled and whined as needles pierced his skin. Why did he move again? Oh yeah, the loud crashing noises. Well look where it got him. On the hard, cold floor and in more pain than he knew what to do with. The door opened and a blond head poked in. Great. Junior.

"What are you trying to do pup? Kill yourself?"

Pup? He snorted. Do I look like a pup to you? Oh, and if I was going to kill myself, I would do it in a much less painful way, let me assure you. A growl surfaced as the blond stepped closer to him then he wanted. Don't come near me.

"Draco? Don't threaten the poor dog. I'm sure he feels threatened enough not really being able to move that well."

That voice. Oh that glorious voice. It was confirmed as another male walked into the room. The messy hair, the so beautiful green eyes. Harry, how I've missed you.

"I'm not meaning to Harry. I just heard him yell and thought I'd check up on him."

"I know. Looks as though he likes me."

Of course I like you. He knew his tail was wagging unchecked and he didn't care. Get me away from here. Hold on, what are you doing here? Course, that didn't stop his tail from wagging.

"That's weird. Father said he didn't take that well to others."

Well of course not. Bloody Slytherins.

"Maybe he just doesn't like Slytherins."

You tell them Harry. Oh, right there. That feels good. He cursed the day when his ears became his weak spot. To have anyone scratch right there behind them and he was a puddle of mush at their feet. It was the same in is human form as well if he recalled correctly. Stupid ears.

"Sure. Let's get him outside. I'm sure he would love that."

"Good idea."

He felt Harry cast the Feather Light charm on him before he was carefully picked up in the young man's arms. How much time had he missed? This Harry was sure as hell not fifteen anymore, but it was still the Harry he so fondly called his godson. The only downside was that it seemed as though Harry did not recognize him. He sighed and settled himself as he was carried down the stairs and out the front doors. There wasn't much that he could do about it now. He would have to wait.

"What are you two doing with him?"

He rolled his eyes. Can it Malfoy. Fresh air never hurt anyone.

"He was trying to move so we thought it would be better on him if we got him and brought him out here for some sun and air, Father."

"That's a wonderful idea. Some fresh air would probably do the poor thing some good."

His cousin was just as annoying as he remembered her. Wonderful. He licked Harry's face as he was settled down into the soft grass allowing his tail to wag uncontrolled at being outside again.

"He really seems to like you Potter."

"Yeah, he does. I don't understand it either Mr. Malfoy. He just took to me quickly."

He toned them out. It wasn't something he should do seeing as how he could learn about what time he was in, but a wondering butterfly had caught his attention. It fluttered about his head rather annoyingly. He snapped at it, but it just came back and this time landed on his ear. It twitched and it didn't even bat its wings. He growled at the offending creature and shook his head only to have it come back and land on his other ear. Ok, this was annoying. Just go away. He shook his head again and snapped at it when it came back into range. Damn butterfly finally got the hint and left for a flower close by. He suddenly found himself longing to pounce after it but knew that his body would not let him. He whined and laid his head on the grass. Why was it taking him so long to get better? Wait, maybe he could crawl after it. It had potential. He got on his stomach and slowly crawled up to the butterfly. His body didn't protest so much this go around for which he was glad. He laid there and watched the butterfly flutter about for the longest time; his tail swishing back and forth over the soft grass. This butterfly was his.

"Leave it alone Padfoot."

His head shot up and his tail froze in mid wag. Slowly he turned to look at Harry who was staring at him in shock and confusion.

"Harry…"

"I don't know. It just came out. He reminds me so much of him."

He whined as the boy hung his head. Harry missed him and needed him. Gathering all his strength, he stood on shaky legs and began a slow walk over to his godson. He had to get over there and let him know that he was here and that he was never going to leave him again. He had only gotten halfway when his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. Allowing himself to lay down, so he didn't fall like he did earlier, he whined and looked at the messy haired man. Harry smiled down at him and finished the distance between them in a few short strides. He thought he could sing when the boy hugged him close and petted his head.

"If it's ok with you Lucius, could he be named Padfoot? He does remind me a lot of my cousin, even though I'll never understand why in the world he decided to go by the crazy nickname of his."

He was only barely paying attention as the older Malfoy agreed; he was too busy comforting Harry who was now crying on his shoulder. He whined and nuzzled the boy. Someday he would be able to change back. He was now more determined than ever to get better. He had to; he had to let Harry know that he was back and that he was here for him, and always would be.

* * *

Chapter 1. :) review people. The more reviews I get the faster I will update and the longer the chapters will become. Let them reviews roll!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

* * *

The room smelled absolutely delicious. He did not think that he would ever leave. Narcissa, surprisingly enough for him, was going about in the kitchen baking cookies. He tilted his head at her in awe and she would only chuckle down at him. She did not care that he was laying half under the cabinet that she was mixing the ingredients on, so he laid there and watched her be uncharacteristically domestic. It had been a month since he had come to be in the Malfoy household and he was still getting used to the differences that had overcome these people while he was gone. The war was over, for which he was glad, but he could not get any information from any of them. Every time it was mentioned they would go quiet and then the subject would change. It was annoying really, but he understood that some pains just could not be talked about.

"There they are. The first one is yours."

He wagged his tail as Narcissa smiled and winked down at him. She had a habit of trying to spoil him and by Merlin if he wasn't letting her. The woman moving about in the kitchen was nothing like the woman he remembered before he had fell through the veil. She was lively and, dare he say it, loving. Every chance she got she was giving him scraps of food or scratches on the head. Besides Harry, she was the first he had allowed to touch him. He was warming to the other two Malfoy's, allowing them to give him pats on the head every now and then, but nothing too friendly.

"Come on. Let's go see what the boys are up to."

He stood and stretched. The best part was he was able to walk again without much trouble. His muscles still yelled at him when he over did it, especially when running around after the white peacocks in the yard and they decided they had enough. Those bloody birds had sharper beaks than it looked. He sniffed the air and looked over at the oven then back to Narcissa.

"Don't worry about them. The house elves will make sure they won't burn and will bring them out to us when they are done."

He just rolled his eyes and followed her out to the gazebo where the other males were conversing about something or another. Harry smiled at him as he ran to the young man reaching down to scratch behind his ears when he sat at his feet. Apparently the boy was 23 now. It made him depressed when he thought of how long he was away. Course he still hadn't figured out how the dark haired man ended up coming to living at the Malfoy's. There were so many questions that he needed to ask, but couldn't figure out a way to ask them while being stuck as his grim like dog form. He sighed and lay down by Harry's feet and closed his eyes deciding to enjoy the warmth of the spring sun.

"There he is, once again by Harry's feet. You would think Harry owned him."

"I don't think anyone owns him Draco. He just comes and goes as he pleases."

Well if course he didn't belong to any one. He snorted. A dog may be what he looked like, but a dog he was not.

"It would seem as though he agrees with Harry."

"He is really intelligent for a dog. Maybe he's not a normal dog."

His ears perked forward. Narcissa didn't sound accusing, just merely curious. No, he wasn't a normal dog. Anyone could tell that by looking at him.

"Listen at you Cissa. What else could he be?"

"He looks a lot like a grim to me Lucius. You've commented on it yourself a couple of times."

He sighed. Why did they insist on talking about him? He knew everything there was to know about him where they could only guess. He lifted his head and placed it on Harry's knee. Could you guys please talk about something more important, like giving out more information about how much time has changed since the veil?

"I think we are boring him."

"Maybe so. Oh, here's the cookies."

He looked up at Narcissa wagging his tail. As promised he got the first one, much to the dismay of both the male Malfoy's. He loved it when she would do that to them.

"Where are you going dear?"

"The Ministry papers won't look over themselves, and neither will the new designs that need to be picked out."

"Oh, very well."

He snorted as the two left and went back inside as the two that was left laughed. Ministry papers and designs his ass. He knew what they would be up to. He was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid.

"Finally."

Huh? He watched as Draco moved from where he was over to sit beside Harry after giving him a quick kiss. A growl surfaced before he could stop it. What the hell?

"I think he's getting protective Draco."

"So I hear."

The two were smiling at him. He stood and stared at them. This was something that he hadn't even caught a whiff of. He glared at them both demanding answers with a bark. Harry moved to sit beside him and he turned his attention to listen to him.

"Oh great, here you go again."

"Hush Draco. It's been a couple of years, and it hasn't been easy."

"That's an understatement."

He looked at the blond as Harry laughed at him. The two was together, that much he was able to pick up on. He looked back to Harry who was patiently waiting for his attention again.

"It started a little bit before the war ended. Draco and his family had decided that they couldn't take the pain of following Tom any more. So, Draco came to me. We worked out an agreement where he got what information he could and I would protect his family at the end."

"It wasn't easy. The only thing I was concerned with at the time was protecting mother."

He laid his head in Harry's lap. A month ago he would have rolled his eyes and snorted at the blond, but now he wasn't so sure what he was feeling. Everything was so mixed up that he couldn't make sense of it. It was the only downside of being a dog.

"After the war ended, we stayed in touch. It surprised me at first when Draco would fire call, or just drop by, but I got used to it. I found myself expecting him to visit at a certain time. It was hard on me, when Hermione and Ron were killed, I attached to the first person that could get my mind off of them."

The young man's voice cracked when he spoke of his friends causing him to whine and nose Harry's cheek to give comfort. He smiled at him and began to scratch at his ears in thanks. It made him jump when it was the blond that continued.

"We talked more and went out to places more. The media had a field day with that but we let them have at it. One day things just lead to other things. I can't really recall how it happened, but I for one am glad that it did."

He watched as Harry gently held Draco's hand as the two smiled at each other. It made his heart clench. They had been fighting just to live while he had been prancing about in the clouds. It made him feel terrible though he knew that what had happened couldn't be fixed. He had fallen behind the veil; he was surprised he was even back now. He stood from his spot causing the two to look at him. Harry smiled when he gave his cheek a gentle lick and patted his head. Then he did something he didn't even expect to do. He lifted himself to rest his front paws on Draco's knees and gave his cheek a lick as well. The blond just stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and giving him a pat on the head as well. That done he decided he would give the two sometime to themselves and turned to walk back inside.

"You know, I think I'm going to talk to him like that more often. It was like he was thanking us for the information about us."

"Maybe he was Draco. Maybe he was."

He was, though it wasn't just that. Guilt was plaguing him for reasons that were not his fault, but he would make it up to them. Somehow, someway he would give them something in return for just being able to make it this far together.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

He stopped as he walked in the door and looked up at the blond. Lucius was watching him from beside the small fire and his bed. He sighed, lowering his head, and continued over to the soft pillows. Lucius did not say anything else and for that he was glad. There was a lot on his mind and he didn't think he would be able to handle the cuddling the four humans tried to give him.

"You act as though it was your child."

He froze and looked back at the door. Great, just what he needed. Snivellus.

"Leave him alone Severus. He is still healing. Of course I worry."

He looked at the blond. That was news to him. He shook his head and continued to his pillows and lay down with a huff. Just make Snape leave soon. He did not want to deal with him.

"I can see that. What I can't see; however, is why he is still here? I've never known you to keep anything besides those peacocks of yours."

"Cissa and Harry are attached to him."

He turned to look at the two as they came and sat in front of the fire beside him. So, that was it. It was all a show for Lucius to play for his cousin. He should have known, but it didn't stop the pang of hurt in his chest. The two men were quiet for some time in which he just decided that he would ignore them. It proved more difficult than he thought. He was uncomfortable with Snape so close and didn't know why. If he felt threatened he could always just bite the evil snake. Then he thought of how upset the others would be, and he wasn't so sure that Lucius wouldn't kick him out for biting the other man. He glared at Snape for conflicting him so much.

"What brings you here Sev?"

He snorted. Sev? How had the blond stayed alive?

"To tell the truth, Lucius, I just needed out of that dark house that I force myself to call home."

Replay the Quidditch match. Did Snape just sound lonely? He lowered his head a little to get a better look at the others expression. By Merlin if the git didn't look the part.

"I still don't see why you force yourself to stay there. I'll go get tea."

"You? Getting tea?"

"I want to do something."

He watched the blond shrug and leave. It still surprised him that Lucius did have times when he just wanted to do things on his own, without the help of the elves. He turned back to Snape. Now they were alone and Snape was staring at him with a weird expression. What the hell is going through the man's mind?

"I hear you are quite intelligent; too intelligent for a mere dog."

He snorted and raised his head lowering his ears and glaring at the man. What was he getting at? More intelligent than a mere dog? There were intelligent dogs. Had he never heard of Lassie? That bitch was more intelligent than most humans.

"You understand well. No, you are not just a dog; you can't be."

He growled. What else could he do? He didn't know where Snape was going with this. The other was looking at him now like he was a puzzle that he was determined to figure out. He really couldn't let that happen. He wanted to do this on his own time not because Snivey thought he knew more than he should, course that was always the man's habit.

"Pads, stop that."

He stopped, but only because he wanted to.

"Pads? Weird name for a dog"

"It's just what I've shortened it to without knowing apparently. The others named him Padfoot."

He watched as Snape sat up straighter in his chair but accepted the tea from the blond. This wasn't good. He could tell by the way the man looked over at him. He just stared back.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes. Harry said it randomly and he sort of responded. So, Narcissa talked me into the name, said that it suited him."

"I bet it does."

Okay, he definitely knew he was in trouble now. There was no doubt that Snape was putting pieces together in that snake brain of his. He could only hope that he dismissed the idea of him possibly coming back from the veil as impossible. After all, there was no history of it happening before.

"Why don't you stay here for awhile, Sev, it might do you some good."

"Now that you mention it, I could do with some time away."

"Wonderful. I'll have the house elves pick up anything you need for your stay."

He looked at the blond like he was crazy. Snape? Stay here? Just what he always wanted. He sighed and laid his head down on his paws in defeat. Things were going to be tricky now. It did not help that the dark haired man was still looking at him like a jigsaw puzzle to be put together.

* * *

Ok. There's chapter 2. I tried to make it longer and think I succeeded. :) review! I'm open to any suggestions that you may have.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

He sighed in remorse. There was nothing to do and, to put it frankly; he was bored out of his damn mind. He would have loved to go outside, but alas it was raining and Narcissa would hear none of it. There was no way that she was allowing him to carry around mud and muck in her home. He sighed again. What was a dog to do? He had tried a couple of times to get Harry and Draco to give him something to do. The two hardly paid him any mind other than a satisfying scratch behind the ears. Finding Lucius turned out to be a futile hunt as the man was evidently at the Ministry handling something that they couldn't do by themselves. Pathetic Ministry Officials they were, a bunch of lazy arses. He snorted at the idea of bothering Snape. There was no way he was that bored. He sighed again as he watched the house elves fix the food for the feast that was later that night. The Malfoy's had invited over some close friends and family for a get together of sorts, hence, why he was hiding under the table in the kitchen. Narcissa had plainly stated that he was to be in attendance. Why he had no idea, all he knew was that it meant a bath and stupid doggy dress up.

"Pads. Padfoot, where are you?"

Oh no, she was looking for him already and coming into the kitchens. He gave a small whine and headed to the other exit, opposite the door she was headed to, crouched low so as not to be seen if she did walk in. Once he was at the door he sprinted out of it only to yelp as he hit the legs of someone and was grabbed ruffling by the scruff of his neck.

"Found the mutt Narcissa."

Snape, he should have known. He growled at the man and went to snap at his legs but was pulled away in time by the dark haired man. The glare he sent up to the man was returned with the same amount of heat.

"Oh, thank you Severus. There is no need to hold him like that however."

"It was the first place I could get a hold of him."

Bullshit. He snorted.

"I don't see why the house elves don't just give him the bath, Narcissa."

"The last time they gave him the bath he terrorized the poor things and many of them went on strike. I would much rather not deal with that again."

He barked as Narcissa laughed and took him from the snake. He went willingly with her with his tail between his legs and his head hung down. What was the point in the bath? He was a dog so why couldn't they just let him smell like one. When they got to the shower him he stayed by the door while she fixed the water and summoned some towels and soap. She laughed at his pouty expression but pointed firmly to the basin of ever filling water. He sighed and decided to just accept his fate and jumped in the basin. The water was warm and comfortable but it still didn't mean that he liked it. He whined as she began to lather up his fur and scrub out the dirt that had collected there over the days between baths. He stayed calm while she scrubbed and rinsed, until she decided to wash _that_ area. He yelped and jerked away hitting the back of the basin which helped give him momentum to jump out the other side effectively splashing water all over Narcissa. Shaking off back in his corner he began to lick himself dry trying to ignore the laughing of the female from across the room. If he had been human his face would have been blood red.

"Note to self, don't go near certain places. You can wash those areas yourself huh?"

He barked in agreement dashing from the room before she even got the door all the way open and sprinting into a random room to hide from the conniving bitch that she was. He noticed that someone was in the room but didn't pay attention to who it was as he dashed under the bed.

"Hell no. Get your ass out from under that bed mutt. You are not getting my stuff soaked and smelling like wet dog."

Great. He had run into Snape's room in haste for freedom. This day was just getting worse and worse. He yelped once again as he felt magic wrap around him and pull him out from his hiding spot. This man really was a bastard. All he wanted was peace and here he was getting dragged around like he was a doll. He felt the drying spell and sighed in relief as the man sat down in his chair.

"You really can be an annoyance."

He snorted and decided that this wasn't the place for him to hide and walked out the door. He was halfway to Harry's room when he heard the floo activate. With a bark he turned and ran down the hall and down the stairs his tail wagging in excitement. He was halfway down the stairs when he skidded to a stop. What the hell was he doing? He was not some simple house pet that was glad to have his master home. For one, he was a man trapped in a dogs body, and two, Lucius Malfoy was by no means his master in any way. Why was he so jittery and wanting to jump around the man in excitement? Something was wrong. He was getting too used to being the house pet. With a shake of his head, he turned around and went back up to the bedroom with his bed by the fireplace. He lay down with a huff of confusion and stared at the door. Why was his heart pounding in his chest? What was happening to him?

"There you are. Come on. Narcissa is looking for you."

He groaned at the blond in the doorway silently cursing his tail as it wagged behind him. Lucius smiled softly and walked over to him crouching down beside him.

"Just humor her, Pads. It is the fastest and the easiest way to get rid of her."

He sighed and forced himself up, coming nose to nose with the blond. The blond smiled at him which caused his rebellion of a tail to wag softly. Not knowing what came over him, he gave a lick to Lucius' face. The aristocrat stared at him in wonder and shock which made him realize what had just happened. He back away from the man with a whine before dashing out the door to find Narcissa down in the indoor garden with the fancy dog apparel he was to be wearing for the night. His heart was racing as he sat at the woman's feet as she smiled down at him. Life was getting so damn confusing here lately. There was something seriously going wrong with his mind. Being excited that Lucius was home and then licking the man's face? That was not normal behavior of a golden dog with a silver snake. He jumped as Narcissa placed a mirror in front of him, as she was apparently through with her dressing torture. He barked in amazement.

"I know you don't like too much, so will this work for you?"

He barked again in apparent relief making the woman smile. The only thing he was being required to wear was an emerald jewel studded collar. To his relief, she had spent most of the time brushing out his fur while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Now don't go getting dirty again. The guests will be here an hour."

He sighed as she left and lay down where he was in resignation. That of course meant that he was not allowed to cause any trouble. Footsteps were headed his way and he perked up his ears to listen as they walked past. He growled softly as he realized that it was Snape and Malfoy.

"He's just a dog Sev."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe."

"I hope you haven't mentioned this to Narcissa. She already has her doubts about the dog."

"She has good reason to Lucius. He does not act like any dog I have ever seen."

Once again talking about him. Was he really all that special? Apparently. It seemed as though Snape was trying to convince Lucius that something was up. He laughed in his head. If Narcissa can't do it slime face, you sure won't be able to.

"He fell from the sky Severus; of course he won't be a normal dog. For him to have survived that there has to be some magic running through those veins of his."

"I know that Lucius. The question I want to know is how the hell he got here."

"Just let it go Sev. He is a dog, that's all there is to it."

He heard Lucius continue on down the hall but knew that Snape was standing just on the other side of the door to the inside garden. Snape was getting more and more convinced of him. He closed his eyes. Things were not going in his favor much anymore. He had thought that when he healed he would be able to change back to being human. It had been three weeks since all of his injuries had completely healed and he had yet to shift back, even on accident. He was beginning to fear that if he didn't change back soon then the dog in his mind would not leave any space for his human one. Maybe Snape knowing wouldn't be that bad of a thing. He hated to admit it but the snake had been very good at coming up with solutions to many problems during the war. It was possible that he could come up with something for this issue of his. He growled at himself. There was no way he would ask for help from the slimy snake. It was not like he would get the help any way. He opened his eyes to see the man of his thoughts standing in the doorway staring at him with not one expression on his face. He lifted and tilted his head at the other. What was he staring at?

"I am staring at you Black."

He jumped to his feet and growled at the man. What was he talking about? Slime face had to bluffing him. Of course it didn't matter now seeing as he had basically already given himself away.

"Typical. You shouldn't call people names when they are the only ones that can help you."

He continued to growl at the former Slytherin, baring his teeth and raising his hackles.

"I am a legimens, Black. I heard every thought so it's your own fault."

That was impossible. They couldn't read animal minds. The minds of animals were too complex. He sat in confusion forgetting that his nemesis had figured him out in such a short period of time.

"Your mind is human at the moment, Black; however, like you, I have noticed that you are becoming harder to listen to and harder to understand at times."

He looked up at the man somehow knowing that the snake was right. It had been a good three months since he had come from the veil. That amount of time was already fatal to many animagi making him wonder why his mind wasn't already gone much more than it was. There was something keeping it in tact, keeping his mind from being overwhelmed by the instincts of the dog.

"You would have me to thank for that mutt. Why ever do you think I stayed when Lucius asked me to a month ago?"

Great. Just great. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful, but now the slimy git had something over him. The day just could not get any worse than it has already. If it did he figured he might as well go jump off a bridge somewhere and save someone else the trouble of throwing him over it.

"And take away the challenge that you pose for me? I think not."

Leave it to Snape to take away all the easy plans. As a side note, he decided to never complain about being bored ever again.

I know it is fast paced. Everything in the chapter is happening at a fast rate seeing as how guests are going to be there soon. The dog in Sirius' mind is also getting stronger since he has been stuck in his animagi form for so long, so things may be confusing, we are after all somewhat in the mind of Padfoot. Lol

The party is in the next chapter. ; )

Review and tell me what you think my lovelies. Lol : )


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

He felt miserable. The party was surprisingly loud considering that amount of people that showed up. It was way noisier than 15 to 20 people should be able to make it. He had tried sneaking upstairs but Narcissa had caught him and spelled the stairs so no one could access them. At least she had kept it fair. He had pouted and got nowhere with her, and that was how he ended up staying at the feet of one Severus Snape. Why was it Snape he chose to stay with? Well, Narcissa was way too busy running around and playing the perfect host, Lucius was busy entertaining the men with boring Ministry stories that how they found interesting he would never know, and Harry and Draco where out in the yard with others closer to their age drinking and doing whatever else they could find without getting into trouble with the elder Malfoy's. So, since Snape was the only one not running around or telling boring stories, he chose the man to sit with, to be out of the way with, and to ignore. No one seemed to notice that Snape was hid in the secluded corner and thus no one seemed to notice him, which suited both of them just fine. As long as they ignored each other everything would remain calm. So, ignore each other they did. It annoyed him how calmly Snape sat in the chair and sipped the whine that Narcissa had supplied the man with earlier. Why, he did not know. The man didn't need a reason to irritate him.

He sighed and lay down placing his head on his paws. He had figured that the party would be dull for him; he just hadn't calculated correctly just how dull it would be. Now, he concentrated on his current dilemma which I really didn't want to face. Three months. How much more time could he win this fight of minds, even with the greasy gits help? He sighed again and returned to his sitting position. He had tried again and again to shift back with no success. He had even dreamed of the shift and woke up to be the same as before, not even a strand of fur any different. Why was this so hard? He knew he was able to perform the shift before the veil like he was only snapping his fingers or whistling a tune. He gave a small growl of annoyance rubbing his paw over his face. None of it made any sense to him. What was wrong with him?

"There is nothing wrong with you personally, Black. Your magic has simply been damaged and weakened."

He glared up at the dark haired man. Who had asked for his opinion?

"You asked a question. If you didn't want it answered, you shouldn't have asked it."

He glared harder and growled. He was really beginning to wish the git would just stay out of his head already. Snape was not welcome. He showed his teeth a little as Snape looked down at him.

"If you really want to lose your human side that badly…"

He barked and jumped up laying his front paws on Snape's legs. The feeling of the opening in his head that he was being threatened with sent his heart into a panic. He whined and shook his head. He wanted to get back, not lose himself completely. He felt the closing of the breach and sighed in relief not caring that Snape was smirking down at him. He didn't even notice that Snape had pushed him off his legs.

"I didn't think you did."

"Look at this, Severus. You two are actually bonding?"

"If that is what you want to call it, Narcissa."

He toned them out. He didn't want to hear what they were saying. A feeling of sudden claustrophobia washed over him making it hard for him to breathe. He got up and moved outside to hide behind some bushes so no one would find him. His magic was damaged? How could that be? It must have been the veil. Something about his stay had done something to his magic. Taken it, ripped it, smothered it, or some other thing that he didn't want to think about. So, why did it throw him back it he was just going to lose his mind anyway? It did not seem fair, but of course nothing was ever truly fair when it came to him. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to lose his mind to the dog. He for sure wouldn't have to think so hard about what he was going to do if things did go bad. What about Harry though? He couldn't leave the boy; scratch that, young man again. There was no way he could do that. He hated not knowing what to do and he hated knowing that he would have to rely on Snape if there was even a chance that he would be able to get through this.

Whispers that sounded angry were carried to him by the wind. He watch carefully through the leaves as Draco walked into view with someone else. The person was a girl but he could not see her clearly. She sounded clearly upset causing the fur on his back to bristle. He wasn't paying attention to their words. He could tell the girl was supposed to be a friend of Draco's but at the moment she seemed like more of a danger to the blond boy. Her words became louder and more intense making his hackles raise. He felt his breath quicken and his blood rushed through his body. This had never happened even before the veil. His mind kept chanting that the girl was a danger even though logically he knew she wasn't. She drew her wand and he felt himself spring at her knowing he was going for her throat. He couldn't remember much after that. He tasted blood on his tongue; heard yelling and screams though couldn't make them out. The girl had threatened his ward; he had to protect what was his. Someone grabbed him from the girl and he turned on them not registering who it was. They yelled and jerked away causing blood to rush into his mouth fueling him on. Another hand grabbed him around the neck but before he could turn on them they had also wrapped a hand firmly around his muzzle.

"Stop you damn mutt! Heel!"

Heel? What the hell did that mean? He struggled to get at the male voice holding him.

"Black, please, I'm sorry. Get a hold of yourself."

It was whispered but it was loud in his head. Black? I'm sorry? What was going on? He felt fuzzy as he blinked his eyes. What had happened? He blinked some more as the scene began to register in his mind. People had surrounded the girl he had originally gone after. Why did he do that again? She was covered in her own blood from random bites on her arms and shoulders. He was thankful it appeared he didn't get hold of her neck. There was someone else. Who? He blinked some more as his breathing got under control. He felt the arms holding him close up on his hind legs tighten around him. He noticed Harry holding his arm and a pang of hurt hit home. Harry. He had attacked his godson. Why? What had he done? What had happened to cause this?

"It's ok, Harry doesn't blame you. The girl was Pansy, one of Draco's old friends. No one here blames you, Black. Draco has told them what happened. You were protecting him."

That didn't matter. He had attacked Harry.

"He doesn't blame you mutt. He grabbed you while you were defending and he knows that he did wrong. Don't let it eat at you."

He had lost control. He had attacked his godson in the process as well. What went wrong? How could this happen? He felt the man sigh in his ear.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't… the instinct to protect was too strong."

Snape was apologizing? What the hell? People were moving about not paying attention to them in the least. He could only stare at Harry as a medi-wizard healed the bite on his arm. He barely noted that Snape had yet to release his hold on him or his muzzle.

"That dog is a danger Malfoy. You should have it put down."

He noted that Snape tightened his hold. Draco, Harry, and Narcissa looked ready to protest but Lucius held up his hand.

"I will do no such thing Mr. Parkinson. 'That dog' as you put it was protecting my son."

"From what, Malfoy? A girl?"

"If you daughter had not raised her wand against my son that dog would not have made one move toward her. She brought her fate upon herself. I will not punish him for that which is his nature."

Parkinson didn't say another word but left the grounds in a huff. He did not figure that the man would be back at anytime in the near future. Pansy was done gone, more than likely to St. Mungos. Everyone else left as well with very little said between any of them. He wiggled slightly as he legs were beginning to hurt from being held so long in the strange position.

"You can let him go now, Severus. Thank you for calming him down."

As soon as he was free he ran over to Harry. He was relieved when neither Harry nor Draco flinched or shied away, but opened their arms to him. They pet and nuzzled him whispering soothing words to him. This did nothing to sooth the guilt that he felt consuming him. He would have never so brutally attacked someone like he just did. He now knew that something would have to be done to get him to switch back. Yes, it was the dog that did it, but he felt as though he could have stopped it. Snape was the only one that could help him now, as much as he hated to admit it. He turned to look at the man who was talking to Lucius and Narcissa to see that he heard and understood. A nod was all he needed to know that Snape, his rival and nemesis since his first year at Hogwarts, was willing to help him shift back. The wonders of the world would never cease to amaze him.

He stared at the fire. The feeling of being lost was beginning to overwhelm him. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the bed whispering back and forth. He wasn't paying that much attention but he caught words that told him that they were talking about what had happened that night. They found it hard to believe that he had attacked Pansy, and frankly, so would he, but he knew what was going on. The more he thought about it the more worried he became. Snape wasn't able to hold back the dog when the instincts became too strong. So, where did this leave him? The simplest answer would be staying away from any situations that could trigger his most basic instincts. Well, there went just about everything that he had enjoyed doing. He couldn't chase the peacocks seeing as how he might end up actually killing one of them. He flinched. Lucius would not look over that one so easily. He'd be lucky if he survived five minutes after the act. He sighed noticing that the two on the bed must have fallen asleep. He had thought that he had been smiled down on when he came back from the veil. Now he was beginning to believe that someone was just continuing to play with his already shitty life some more and making it much worse than it had ever been.

Poor Sirius. : ( Maybe Severus will be able to help him before it's too late. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

All of them thought he was depressed. Whenever they would try to get him involved in anything he would act as though he couldn't hear them, or would just get up and walk away. He didn't want to do anything for obvious reasons and he guessed they didn't understand that. Oh well. There was nothing that he could do about that. It surprised him that it was Lucius who tried the most. Evidently, the man missed the playful side of him; why he couldn't fathom. He even found himself missing the blond aristocrat as well. He sighed and continued on down the hall to Snape's room. He hated that the man could make him feel more like himself the closer that he was but he had to hold on to what he had. He scratched on the door and the former Slytherin allowed him entrance. He heard a very uncharacteristic chuckled as he found his spot under the bed. The door closed and he closed his eyes for a little peace when it opened again and the smell of Lucius entered his nose.

"Where is he, Severus?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Pads. He's been following you and I'm curious as to why you two are on such good terms lately."

His ears perked at the small amount of jealousy that littered the man's voice.

"You sound jealous Lucius."

He heard Lucius snort.

"Whatever you say, Severus. Now where is he?"

"Lucius, there are things that you don't understand about that dog."

He heard the regret in Snape's voice and opened his eyes.

"Like what? You have been saying that since you got here and yet you say nothing else. It's getting old, and fast."

"I have told you. He is not a normal dog."

"How is that?"

Lucius was upset, he could tell. He had spent the last couple months learning the voice of the man and not the facial expressions seeing as they never told anyone anything. Why was he so upset?

"Lucius, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

It was silent. So silent, it was loud in his ears. No one moved or even sounded like they took any breaths. What was going on? The air was tense and he didn't like that he didn't know why it was. There was something that the two knew that he didn't. Possibly between them? No, it felt as though it was about him but he couldn't figure out what. Severus sighed.

"Very well. That dog is Sirius Black."

His breath caught. What the hell was he doing? Why in Merlin's name had Snape told him? He growled in his head knowing that Snape would be able to hear him.

"That's not funny, Severus."

That voice. He did not recognize that one. What did it mean?

"I'm not being funny, Lucius. I would not tell you this if I was not entirely, one hundred percent sure on this."

"It can't be him, Severus. He fell, no one ever comes back."

"He has, Lucius, and he's slowly losing himself in the dog. He needs help."

It was silent again. The blond sounded so defeated. What the hell was going on? He was tempted to nuzzle the blonds' legs when he sat heavily down on the bed. There was something big that he was missing and couldn't quite put a paw on it. He couldn't think straight and knew that it was the dogs fault. He needed to figure this out.

"Prove it. Prove to me that it is him."

Uh oh. No, this couldn't be happening. He didn't want to.

"Come out from under the bed, Sirius."

He saw Lucius move quickly and whined loud enough for them to hear him. He didn't want to. He couldn't. He didn't understand the hesitation.

"If you want help, Sirius, then get your butt out here. It will take more than just me to help you."

He whined again and stuck his head out to look up at the blond. Lucius was staring at him as if he had seen a ghost. He whined and went back under. Severus gave a sigh and the next thing he knew he was being drug out from under the bed by the scruff of his neck and right up to Lucius. He yelped and tried to get back under the bed but Lucius grabbed him by the collar that Narcissa had never gotten around to taking off him since the party.

"Calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

That soothing voice calmed him against his wishes. He didn't want to calm down. He wanted to yell and freak out. He wanted loose.

"I need something to know it's you, Sirius. I'll help you but I have to know."

The sound was back in the voice which made him whine. What was putting it in there? It wasn't normal and he wanted it to go away. Stupid dog, since when did he care? He whined and looked at the man to find a gleam in the man's eyes that he couldn't put a name to. Another thing that he couldn't understand was why Lucius was so intent on helping him. What had happened while he was behind the veil? Had he really missed so much? What could he do to prove that it was him, that there was a human inside this form of a dog? He wiggled free and trotted over to Severus to lay a single paw on his knee. He would know and barked when the man did indeed understand that he wanted the parchment, ink, and quill where he could reach them on the floor. He knew Lucius was watching with astonishment and that was what he wanted. Taking the quill in his mouth with a sudden burst of human remembrance, which he knew Snape had something to do with, he dipped the tip of the quill into the ink and began to write. He gave a doggy smile at the sharp intake of breath when he was finished.

"I don't believe it."

"Well if that isn't proof enough then I wouldn't know what is, Lucius."

He dropped the quill and sat back to view his handy work. Yeah, he wouldn't need another form of proof either. When a dog writes out, 'I am Sirius Black' on a piece of parchment that neatly, he would definitely need no more convincing.

Days went by and then weeks. He was now almost constantly in the company of either Severus or Lucius, which of course was noticed by all others within the house. They would smile softly, and irritatingly knowing, when they caught him following right on the heels of one of the men coming out of their rooms or the library. It wasn't like he could help it really. No way was it his fault that Lucius had begun to act weird around him. He didn't like it but he couldn't figure it out. The blond had never just sat and petted him idly before; not that he was complaining, it was just weird. Severus wasn't helping much either. Sure the two men would meet in the library to see what they could find, but the dark haired man would nudge him under the table till he would growl and move to lay by the blonds legs. He would hear Lucius chuckle, which would have made him smile if he could, before the man would actually remove a boot and run a foot though his thick fur. He was amazed on how absurdly good that felt. It felt so good at times that he would actually fall asleep. He blamed the dog side, he really did. What other reason could there be?

The weeks soon turned into a month and he was beginning to feel very out of sorts. He didn't feel human much anymore even though he knew Severus was trying to block it. There were even times when the strain of keeping the dog at bay would show in the man's posture or features. He had told the former Slytherin to just let it go, but the stubborn man refused to listen. This of course would cause glares and growling which would get Lucius to comment about it and Severus, of course, would tell him. It was when Lucius went completely blank that he decided to just let them do what they wanted. He hated that look on Lucius and never wanted to see it again. It also just made him want to know what the deal was even more. The blond was scaring him. He sighed and left the two to their devices. Outside he went to the cool night air and the sound of the peacocks as they bustled about finding food in the dirt. He sat and watched them for hours. Envy. That was all he felt as he was out there. The stupid birds had it easy. They didn't have to deal with confusing emotions. They didn't have to deal with losing their humanity. He snorted. Of course they wouldn't. They were birds for Merlin's sake. He growled before standing and shaking out his fur. Getting inside might be a good idea as the urge to just mangle one of them was getting a little too strong to handle.

"I don't understand, father doesn't usually lock his door anymore."

He paused in the doorway and perked his ears. What was wrong with Lucius?

"I don't get it either honey, but Severus said that he would be fine. He is just going through some tough stuff."

"Like what?"

Narcissa never answered and he continued his way up the stairs to hear Severus and Lucius still in the library. This was getting ridiculous. They were going to kill themselves in their trying to help him when he had already given up on it. There was no point anymore. He could feel it better than they could see it.

"We'll find it, don't worry."

"Severus, there is nothing in here. It's…. It's hopeless."

He cocked his head to the side at the door. Lucius…his voice sounded so defeated and, dare he say it, depressed.

"Damn it. I will not have both of you giving up on this. There has to be a way and we will find it."

The determination in the man's voice shocked him. He couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Maybe there is a reason he's giving up on it, Severus. He can feel the change can't he. I'm sure he knows it's hopeless."

He gave a soft whine. The blond sounded so… dead.

"Would you stop, both of you. There is a way."

"Why are you so determined, Severus?"

It was quiet. He whined again and stood to scratch at the door. He wanted in. He didn't like where this was going, but the sound of Severus' voice stopped his midway raised paw.

"You."

Lucius? What the hell?

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I don't… want to see you fail again… if you remember…"

"I remember…"

He sat back down. What were they talking about? Remember… remember what? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Lucius was leaving till the door hit him hard in the nose sending him tumbling with a loud pained yelp.

"Pads!"

He saw Lucius reach for him, but pain overruled and he snapped at the blond. He saw Lucius fall back on the floor and growled at Severus as the man came to the door before turning to growl at Lucius. He was in pain, the blond had done it. There was salt in the air… wait… salt? He stopped growling but still bared his teeth as he stared at the blond on the floor. Grey eyes were shiny and he felt his breath catch as a lone tear slipped down the blonds face. He lowered his head confused as the blond stood. He whined as the man turned and walked away more tears following the first. He barked but the blond kept going. What was happening? He barked again and took a step to follow but was stopped. He looked at Severus who shook his head. He turned back to catch the bedroom door slamming and the door being lock. What had he done? His tail went between his legs and his ears lowered. What did he not understand? His head lowered as he sat down. His eyes closed. What was happening? His chest hurt. It felt as though his heart was being pulled out. He couldn't breathe well anymore. What was going on? He heard voices but didn't care. He opened his mouth to let out a dry cough. The voices stopped. He opened his eyes slightly to stare at the floor. Why was his vision spinning? More coughs followed. He was scared. His lungs hurt. Hell, his whole chest throbbed painfully. He stood weakly. He felt sick. What was wrong? More voices, worried, concerned. What were they saying? More coughs and there was blood in his mouth. He coughed it out. He heard gasps and yells. His stomach was churning as he coughed up more metallic fluid. He was shaking. Was he dying again? It hurt to breathe. He closed his eyes again as the spinning became too much. Images. Past, present flashed behind his lids. They didn't make sense. He couldn't keep up with them. They were making him dizzy. More yells. He heard Lucius, worried, scared. He opened his eyes to find him but couldn't see. It hurt. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long howl. Help me, help me, please! He fell to the floor, more blood in his mouth. He heard more yelling and Lucius was the loudest. Scared, worried, desperate. Lucius. He felt his heart stop.

And another chapter. ^.^ had a major writers block on this one but here it is… finally. There is more, so be patient with me. You don't think I would really leave it like this, do you?

Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius but it could change to Severus/Sirius as the story progresses. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

He felt as though he was floating. His paws were not touching anything, and he was upright, so he must be. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by darkness. Great. He had died again. Could he not catch a break with all the bad luck? Evidently not. With a sigh, he blinked a couple of times to see if it would help him see any better, and of course it didn't. Just his fucking luck. He barked and the sound echoed back to him. Where the hell was he?

"You are in the Between, old friend. Not alive, but not dead either. Caught in space and time."

Alive but not dead. How the hell did that work? Old friend? Between? He sighed. This was seriously messed up. He had finally lost his mind.

"Not exactly. You would think so though, wouldn't you Padfoot?"

He growled at the chuckling voice. Where was he? He kicked his feet to move but his body went nowhere. He knew he was moving his legs but could not feel his body going anywhere.

"Calm down. This is just to reset the dog. It was the dogs pain you felt earlier, not your own. You will wake up soon so I need you to listen closely."

He stopped moving and closed his eyes, not that the darkness changed any, but it helped him calm down.

"You will only have one more chance at this, Padfoot. This was all I could get for you. You are there for a reason, a mission if you will."

A mission? What the hell could he do as a dog? What was he supposed to be doing?

"The dog is the only form you can take currently in your state. You don't really have a human body right now, but you shifting back will be your sign that you have realized what you are there for."

Wonderful. He could only return to human after completing something and he had no clue as to what this something was. He was screwed. Could he not be given any hints? If he couldn't he would just have to give up.

"I can only give you one, Padfoot, but don't give up. You are close now I believe and only need a few more months. I have been able to give you that. There is someone in the household you are in that needs some love of their own. You have been shown as compatible with them in some very surprising ways. That is all I can tell you, but I wish you luck. It is now time that you awake."

He barked. Hold on. That didn't help him at all. The shadows began to spin making his head hurt. Damn it. He felt his body drop and was glad that it was a softer landing than the last one he had. He went to snap his eyes open to find out where he was and winced. The lights hurt. Why did he always have to do this with bright lights? He opened them further as they dimmed. Voices started to become clear as his hearing slowly returned to him. He could breathe, though it was raspy and dry making his throat hurt. He could really use some water right now. A bowl appeared before him and he knew that he was home. He drank gratefully the thought of home not registering with his readjusting mind. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and the fingers tightened in his fur. He turned to look at the blonde surprised to see the glistening trails of tears on his face. With a whine he moved enough to lick Lucius' face clean.

"Pads, you okay?"

It was only a whisper but it seemed to echo in his ears. He whined and barked softly licking the man's cheek again. He was okay now. Confused and sore, but that he could live with. His ears lowered when the caring eyes turned hard.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

Wait. It wasn't as though he had planned that, damn it. He growled at Lucius and heard the others in the room chuckle. He growled at them too though it only served to make them laugh harder. He snorted and stretched. That was fine by him and he wasn't planning on going through that again anyway. He endured the pets and scratched as the others came to check on him as well. He could tell that they would be watching him closely for the nest couple weeks but that was fine by him. A sigh escaped once every one left making Severus and Lucius chuckle at him.

"Your mind is back to normal, Black. No trace of the dog anywhere."

He heard the question in the snake's voice and answered him with his thoughts.

"I see."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, Lucius. Now, I suggest we retire soon. It has been one hell of a day."

He snorted and watched the dark haired man leave. What a git. He felt his tail wag as Lucius began to idly scratch behind his ears. He glared at the traitor for a second before deciding he didn't care. Lucius sent him a small smirk of a smile as he scooted his way to half way lie in the man's lap. He didn't understand what he was supposed to be doing, but he was glad that he was home.

The manor was slow to return to normal. All of the residents kept a very close eye in him; such a close eye that he would often feel claustrophobic. He was ecstatic now that they were letting him go about on his own without someone dogging his every step and yes the pun was intended. Lucius and Severus had gone back to their research but when he got bored he would find Harry, Draco, or most commonly both of them and beg them to play with him. They usually agreed but on the few occasions that they didn't, he would go in search of Narcissa to see what she was doing for the day. When all of these bored him the garden was where he could be found. It was beginning to get cold, so there wasn't much growing at the moment, but he still found it soothing. It also provided him with the silence that he needed to be able to think about what he had learned. Some one here needed love of their own? Who was it referring to? It wasn't Harry or Draco as they had each other. At first he had also scratched out Lucius and Narcissa but as he paid closer attention to the two he noticed that Narcissa mostly slept in another room down the hall. Apparently, the two only shared a bed when Lucius was having one of his troublesome nights as the extra body heat gave him comfort. That had stopped; however, when Narcissa had mentioned letting him sleep on the bed when those nights came along. He had been reluctant at first but soon became accustomed to Lucius calling for him when the man couldn't sleep. It had actually become a nightly occurrence recently, not that he was going to complain. It was nice being able to sleep on a bed instead of on a cushion in the floor. So now, he only marked out Narcissa as it would have been totally weird since she was his cousin. That left him with Lucius and Severus, but which one was it?

He was amazed that he wasn't as adverse to the idea of it being one of those two as he had first thought. Them being guys wasn't the issue for he had always been gay even while in Hogwarts. He was actually more concerned with the fact that they were Slytherins, but the more he thought about it, the less that detail seemed to matter. His issue now was trying to decide which one he was here for. It was a dilemma he never thought he would face.

"There you are. Come on, dinner is ready."

He barked in greeting before jumping around Lucius making the other laugh. He ran ahead and was surprised to see the man running after him when he looked back. He felt his heart fill with joy at the smile on the blondes face and barked back at him. His mind was suddenly filled with images of Lucius recently smiling more often and found he was hoping that it was the blonde that he was here for. The others look up surprised as the he skidded to a stop at his little area and barked as Lucius ran in behind him catching his breath before he went to his own place at the table. Not a word was spoken as the house elves brought in the food. It was a quiet dinner but he didn't mind. He knew it was the shock of seeing Lucius acting like a young boy chasing after his dog. It was a new development; one that he couldn't get out of his mind. He shook as he finished his meal and automatically went to sit beside Lucius as the family finished with theirs. He no longer thought about it. It had become normal to him. When that had happened, he would never be able to tell.

"Somebody has become attached to Father recently."

"Yes, he sure has."

He looked over at the two boys to find them smiling at him and Lucius. A blush would have formed on his cheeks if he had been human. Thankfully, he was not at the moment.

"Speaking of attachments, where is Severus?"

Now that Lucius mentioned it, where was the git?

"He went out this evening. I don't think he will be back tonight either."

Now, he would have really been blushing had he been human. Narcissa had a note in her voice that told of what the man would probably be doing tonight. He shook his head and lay down at Lucius' feet as the men laughed. Snape? Having a sex life? He shuddered. He did not want to think about that. It wasn't long before everyone moved to the sitting room to relax and talk. Harry sat in the floor with him and rolled a ball for him to keep him busy. It had become known that if there wasn't something to preoccupy his mind during this time that he would get restless and as a result noisy wanting attention. So, it was Harry that decided that each night a ball would be rolled around for him to play with. He zoned them out as usual as he chewed, pawed, chased, and tossed his toy around. It was amazing how quiet he could be while doing this. It had become its own challenge for him to see how quiet he could stay. He was so caught up in his game that he almost missed Lucius bidding everyone good night. At first he thought it was strange since it was still so early, but he remembered that the man had a bad night the night before. He stretched and went outside to do his business before following the blonde to his room. The door was left ajar just for him as it was most nights so he just walked in nosing it shut behind him. He was not prepared to see Lucius walking out of the connected bathroom in only a towel.

"Sorry, Pads, forgot the hair tie."

He only nodded feeling his heart jump when Lucius looked curiously at him.

"You know, you could use a bath as well."

Oh hell no. Not going to happen whether he was a dog or not. He backed up and his tail tucked itself between his legs. No.

"Okay, but Narcissa was planning on giving you one tomorrow anyway."

He sighed. Truthfully, he did prefer Lucius over Narcissa. Lucius had the grace to let certain places go while Narcissa insisted that they be washed. He did not; however, want to share a bath with Lucius.

"I can see you are troubled by that fact. It won't be so bad. Even if you are Sirius, we are both male."

He watched as the blonde shrugged. It was the first time the man had referred to him as being anything but Pads. It struck him as weird but it somehow got him to move into the bathroom with the blonde. The water had already been run but he waited to see how Lucius wanted to do this. Surely he wasn't planning on sharing the water, was he? Did the man not know he would shed? He felt a spell wash over him and looked at the blonde in question.

"I don't feel like running water twice so it was a charm to stop shedding for a short time."

He sighed. There was no luck for him it seemed here. He turned his head feeling heat creep up his body as Lucius climbed in the water and motion for him to get I as well. This was not going to go well but he did so anyway. He was to be washed first it seemed since Lucius lathered shampoo into his fur. It felt good and he closed his eyes to savor the feelings of the aristocrats' fingers scrubbing at his skin. Once he was washed off he jumped out of the water and Lucius chuckled before moving to wash himself. He had meant to leave, he really had, but there was something that captivated him as he watched Lucius bathe himself. He actually found himself wanting to lick the water away from the pale skin and taste it under his tongue. He wanted to be the hand that was running the soap along the muscled chest and abs. A heat began to spread through him that he knew was arousal but also held the feeling of the transformation. That couldn't be though, could it? Evidently it was as Lucius was staring at him with shock on his paler than normal face. He noticed that the view was lower than it was and looked to find himself as a human and felt his own shock run through him, all previous thoughts were forgotten.

"Sirius?"

It was a soft whisper. He almost didn't catch it but he did and did the only thing he could think of. He bolted.

Sorry for such a long wait but college is really kicking my ass right now. It's almost over though so there should be more updates soon. Hope you guys liked this chapter. :)

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. Right now it's lying toward Lucius/Sirius. Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

His first course of action was of course to get away. He could hear Lucius call for him but didn't dare turn back. Why did he change back now of all times? Why? He ran down the hall, not registering that he was of course naked, but that soon didn't matter anyway. His foot landed on the stairs when he suddenly shifted back to dog form. It was completely out of his control and he cursed his bad luck. The change of shape and height sent him off balance and he tumbled down the stairs, head over tail. He hit the bottom with an anguished yelp, breathing hard to try to get past the pain coursing through his body. He just knew something had broken other than his pride.

"Si…. Pads!"

He winced at the near slip of the blondes but found that he really could not be concerned at that moment in time. It hurt to breathe and one of his back legs was constantly throbbing, almost making him sick.

"Lucius, what happened?"

Great. Just what he needed. The whole household coming down on him.

"He tumbled down the stairs. Help me fix his injuries and get him to the room."

Lucius had a strange tone in his voice, but he couldn't be bothered. He hurt too much. He felt the spells being cast and wined as his leg was snapped back together and healed. It no longer throbbed, but it was still tender and sore. He grunted and yelped some as he was lifted into the arms of the blonde and carried back to the room.

"Will he be okay?

"I'm sure he will be, Harry. Let him rest and Severus can check him in the morning."

Lucius still sounded weird. None of the others seemed to catch it so he let it go. They each gave him a tap on the head; Narcissa leaning down to give him a soft kiss, before leaving. Lucius was left holding him as the door closed. He half expected to be put in his own little dog bed but that wasn't the case. Lucius very gently placed him on the soft sheets of the man's own bed. He sighed and felt his eyes close even as the blonde climbed in beside him. He had never appreciated the softness of the bed before as much as he was now. A soft whimper escaped as fingers began to run themselves over his head and to give him a soft scratch behind his ears every now and then. He opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. He couldn't help but notice how distant the aristocrat looked. He whined and licked the man's cheek only to have him wince and roll over on his other side. A whine of confusion left him.

"Get some rest, Padfoot."

A pang of hurt hit him hard. The older Malfoy had never called him Padfoot before. He was the only one to ever call him Pads. The fact that he didn't now hurt him deeply and he couldn't understand why. His eyes closed tightly and his ears fell back against his head and he knew, if it was possible for dogs, that he would have tears running down his face at the hurt he now felt in his chest.

He was awakened by Severus and Lucius talking the next morning. Knowing that they would talk more freely if they thought he was asleep, he stayed as he was and listened in. The atmosphere just felt wrong and out of place to him.

"What do you mean he changed back?"

"Exactly what I said, Sev. He had just got out of the water for maybe a couple of minutes before he changed into his human form."

"But he changed back into the dog? Why?"

"I have no idea. I'm kind of hurt by it."

"I wouldn't be Lucius. He probably had no choice in the matter."

It grew quiet and he went to change positions only to whine as he moved his leg. It alerted them to him being awake but it was sore and stiff. He felt the bed move and opened his eyes to see Lucius leaning over him.

"Carefully stretch out the leg, Lucius."

He watched as Lucius grasped his paw gently with one hand while the other came to lift his leg right at the knee joint. With a gentle, but firm, movement Lucius had his leg stretched out completely with very little pain and carefully folded it back in towards his body. He sighed as the stiffness was slowly worked out.

"I want some answers, Sirius."

He jumped slightly at the sound of Severus' voice right beside his ear. The man had moved to sit behind him while Lucius worked on his leg. What kind of answers?

"Why did you change to a human?"

What kind of question was that? If he knew, would he still be a dog right now?

"Well?"

"He doesn't know."

He heard Lucius sigh as he continued working with his leg. By now he figured it was just something for the blonde to so since the movements were pretty fluid by now.

"It is. What were you thinking before the shift?"

Hell no. There was no way the he was going to let slime face know that.

"Back to the name calling I see."

There was disdain in the man's voice but he didn't care. No, he couldn't do this. He pulled his leg free and went to leave only to be grabbed by the annoying collar.

"You can and you will."

"Severus…."

"No, he is going to stop running from whatever this is."

He wasn't running. He knew what he was thinking, but that doesn't mean that he was going to let Severus know what it was. Why did it matter anyway?

"It could be a clue."

Bullshit. He snorted at the man in disbelief. Even if it was a clue, there was no one, and he meant no one, that would be privy to the thoughts he had when he had changed. He shook his head. Severus could glare all he wanted. It was not going to happen. He yelped as he was suddenly pushed into the blonde beside him. What the hell?

"Severus, he fell down the stairs…"

"And he is perfectly fine. Quit coddling him."

And so the bickering began. He sighed and made himself comfortable in the lap of Lucius. This was going to be difficult if he was right in his musings. He now knew that he was here for the blonde seeing as he had changed back the night before. Why had he changed back into a dog though? It was not making sense. He had a good idea how his 'mission' was supposed to go, but he was clearly confused on how being a dog would help him accomplish that. A moan of pleasure issued forth as Lucius began carding his finger through his fur. Those fingers felt sinfully good. He closed his eyes and further blocked out the two still going back and forth at each other in good humor. The feeling of being home engulfed him. This was where he wanted to be. He nuzzled closer to the blonde whose only show of acknowledgement was to begin scratching at his ears; his major weak spot. He pushed his head into the hand and allowed another doggy moan to leave him. It was feeling so deliciously good but the same heat as the night before spread through him and he barely leapt away from Lucius in time before the transformation over took him. He glared down at himself as the other two stared at him in shock. He hated not having control over his own body, especially when said body would be on display to Slytherins.

"What the hell caused that?"

He rolled his eyes and glared at Severus. How would he know?

"You're human now, Sirius. You can talk."

Severus made it sound so easy. He had been talking…hadn't he? He looked over at Lucius. He was talking right? Lucius just shook his head.

"You're only moving your mouth. Guess it's a good thing I can still understand you."

"Strange. So he can get his body back but not his voice."

Great. Just when he thought things were looking up. He watched Severus pace as he mumbled to himself before looking over at the blonde still beside him on the bed. Lucius looked a little out of sorts, so he placed his own hand over Lucius' own causing the man to look at him. What's wrong? The man just shook his head and look back toward Severus who was still pacing. He shrugged; couldn't do anything if he wasn't told anything. He moved to swing his legs over the bed deciding that he might as well see about using two legs for a change. His plan was ruined; however, as soon as he stood on his feet. His world spun and suddenly he was looking even with the mattress again. Mother bloody fucking hell.

"Very colorful. Apparently the shift doesn't last long either."

He rolled his eyes and glared at the dark haired man. Well, no shit Sherlock. He watched as Severus left the room mumbling something about writing stuff down and looking for more information. If the man could find anything worth finding, then more power to him. He sighed and crawled under the bed wanting the darkness that it offered. Lucius let him be and left the room himself probably to go help Severus. Why could his life not be simple? Was it really too much to ask? He felt like crying all over again.

"Sirius…"

He jerked in his sleep his eyes opening slowly at the mention of his name. He blinked and huffed as he noticed he was still under the blond's bed. A warm fire was lit in the fireplace, the soft glow blinking in under the sheets that hung over the side. He crawled out carefully and stretched doing his best to remain quiet as he knew the blond man would be sleeping at present.

"Sirius…"

He froze. There it was again. He looked back over his shoulder at the bed but there was no sign that Lucius had even moved. Weird.

"Please…Sirius…"

His ears perked forward. It was the blond whispering his name. But why? He moved closer to the side of the bed that Lucius was facing. The blond had a disheveled look about him, and at closer inspection he could tell the proud aristocrat had been crying. His ears lowered to lie on the back of his head as he laid it on the mattress. What was he missing? He whined in confusion and gently pressed his nose against a pale cheek. A grey eye blinked open and looked at him. He didn't know what the blond saw in his eyes but it made the other man smile softly and sadly. A hand reached out to pet his head and he moved into the touch closing his eyes. He could feel the pain emanating from the other man. His heart clenched taking his breath from his chest. He had to do something, anything. His eyes snapped open as he felt soft lips press against his muzzle. Lucius just stared back at him moving his hand to scratch at his sensitive ears. A soft purr like growl left his chest making the man smile at him and a kind of warmth lit in his eyes. After a while he licked the man's hand and placed a paw on the bedside. Lucius nodded and moved over inviting him into bed. He took the invitation at what it was and joined the blond on the bed, curling up and pressing himself against the warm chest. An arm found its way to lie across his stomach as a nose was buried into the fur at the nape of his neck. It was at this time that he wished he could be human more than anytime he had before. He wanted to wrap his own arms around the depressed blond and hold him close. He wanted to whisper that everything would be okay. He wanted, he wanted, he sighed and closed his eyes. He wanted to love the man like he deserved to be loved. His heart broke when his body didn't even tickle. How was this fair? When he thought of shagging the blond man senseless he changed no problem. Why was he not now? He clenched his eyes shut at the pain that hit him. He wanted to scream. He never noticed the dark haired man that stood in the shadows by the fireplace watching over them, a lone tear sliding down his cheek.

Once again, sorry for the long wait…. But please review. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me even during the long update periods. Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

Severus was flipping through pages of a large tomb when he walked in the man's room the next day. It did not appear as though he was noticed, but that suited him just fine. He was slightly surprised that the dark haired Slytherin was sitting crossed legged on his bed rather than at his desk and thus tilted his head at the man as he sat beside the bed. The man continued to flip through the book at a rate that made it impossible for the man to actually be reading anything and it was beginning to make him dizzy.

"Then quit watching, mutt."

He snorted and jumped on the man's bed to lie at his feet and received a glare for his actions.

"Get down. Lucius may let you smell up his bed, but I will not."

He rolled his eyes as a foot tried to nudge him away. There was no real force behind it so he decided he was going to pay it very little attention. Besides, he had just got out of a bath and he was dry. He didn't see what the fuss was about. The glare intensified.

"If there is dog hair on my bed, mutt, you will pay for it."

Oh, really? He rolled his eyes again and put is head on the crossed ankles. How so?

"Don't push me, Black."

He gave a doggy grin as the man went back to the book. The victory was his and it was so sweet. Severus gave his own snort and flicked his nose with a pale finger. He yelped and pulled back growling at the man as a smirk found its place on the man's lips. The man never could play fair. Severus rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"If you keep bothering me, I will not be able to find this cure that you so seek."

He sighed. He knew the cure; he just didn't know how to go about doing it. Looking up at Severus, he could tell the man was surprised.

"Why did you fail to mention this before?"

He felt heat rise and was thankful for the fur he was covered in. Lucius is involved. The man was somehow the reason that he was back. All he received was silence as the Slytherin processed the information he was given.

"How do you know this?"

He watched as the book was closed and set aside. A quick look as all he needed to know that there was invitation there if he wanted to take it. He still wasn't so sure about the man before him but lay his head back in the man's lap. It was when he had the attack that he found out.

"I see. Do you know how Lucius is involved? Are you sure it is even Lucius?"

His eyes closed as long fingers threaded through his fur, nothing like those of Lucius, but they were comforting all the same. Lucius was the only one he transformed around so it makes sense that Lucius was involved would it not?

"That it would."

There was silence again but he didn't care. After a few minutes he heard a sigh and looked up. Severus had his eyes closed and his lashes appeared to be wet. What the…Severus?

"Don't worry about it, Black. Just get out."

He shook his head and took a chance in licking the man's cheek. Bad idea as he was forcibly shoved from the bed into the floor. What the hell?

"I said get out."

The man had an impressive growl of his own, but it only made him mad. He was trying to help and the bat wouldn't let him.

"I don't want it, now get the hell out."

He growled louder jumping over the bed and did a double take as it was hands, not teeth, which grabbed the dark haired man's arm. They starred at each other in shock, black into faded blue. He could see the surprise in the Slytherins eyes, as well as something else that he couldn't quite distinguish.

"You shifted…"

He rolled his eyes and tightened his hold as Severus glared at him trying to pull his hand free. He could see that he had shifted, which was kind of bad since it threw his idea out the window. This was beginning to get too confusing for him to even begin to make sense of everything.

"Well, you know how I feel then. Now let me go, Black."

He sighed and did as he was told, sitting down on the bed. The fact that he was unclothed crossed his mind but he couldn't find a reason to care. The man standing across from him had already seen everything there was to see, so really? What was the point in caring?

"Thought I told you to get out."

He looked at Severus and met the glare head on. No, he was not leaving.

"Fine. Then I will."

He growled and stood in front of the dark haired man as he tried to pass the bed. Severus returned the growl with one of his own which only made him glare harder at the man. Neither of them was going anywhere. They were going to figure this out one way or another.

"The hell we are, Black, you can't even talk."

That was a moot point as his thoughts were heard loud and clear by the other man. Severus continued to glare at him before closing his eyes and sighing. He watched as the man dropped onto the bed looking at the ceiling with emotionless eyes.

"What's the point, honestly? You are going to change back soon anyway."

He sighed and sat beside the seemingly depressed man. He was confused by so much lately, but this was taking the icing on the cake. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Severus… so he shifted for you too I see."

He rolled his eyes as the blond walked in the room, quickly closing the door behind him before anyone else could pass by.

"No kidding. What I want to know is if it is random or if there is a specific trigger for it."

Now Snape was spouting nonsense to the blond. We know what the trigger is, question is, how do we fix it to where the shift stops happening spontaneously? Both men sighed and looked at each other. Great, more of the silent Slytherin conversations that he wasn't privy to. He was really beginning to hate those.

He was dreaming again. He could tell by the clouds he was laying on and the stag standing in front of him. Wonderful. More riddles?

"You really don't have much time left my friend. I can only help you once, and this freedom from the dog will not last forever."

He was aware of that. All he needed from his so called friend was some information that actually made sense. He watched as the stag lowered its head and pawed the ground in its agitation. What did he have to be agitated about?

"You are there for both, Padfoot. There have been plenty of times that you have been graced with a human body but you fail to take advantage of those times. The tweaks I make in your magic to enable you to do so only last so long, as you have found, unless there is a spark to help hold it back in place."

Wait, back for them both? He stood on all fours and growled causing the stag to raise its head in shock. One was bad enough, but both? No way in hell. The stag shook its head and snorted angrily at him once again pawing the ground only more forcefully.

"You do not have an issue with this, Sirius, so do not pretend that you do. Now is neither the time nor the place for denial. Your life rests in their hands and if you don't stop pussy footing around you will lose what little life you do have left."

He sighed and lowered his head. He knew his friend was right. He did hold a secret crush for both men while he was in school, one of the reason he treated them as he did. At the time he was ashamed and the fact that they were Slytherins didn't help the issue much either. This time was different though. Those things no longer mattered. He looked up at the stag who was watching him patiently. Fine. What needs to be done?

"That is for you to decide when the time is right."

He glared. When was the right time? The stag sighed and shook his head.

"Once again, I can only lead you so far. The rest is up to you."

He growled and barked at the stag but realized to late that he had woke up and was laying in a bed instead of clouds. He shook himself and snorted. That was a huge help, thanks so much oh so wonderful friend.

"Pads?"

He grimaced and looked over at the blond man lying beside him who was blinking confusedly at him. He touched noses to reassure the man he was ok. A smile was what he received in response as the blond became more fully alert.

"Must have been one hell of a dream you had there."

The blond had no idea. Lucius had just sat up to stretch when a flare of heat passed over his entire body and he felt the change happen. He was really beginning to think that the changing from one to another was just a way for someone, not going to mention any names, to play around with his head. It was really getting annoying.

"Sirius…"

He looked at Lucius to find the man staring at him with a look he could not decipher. To tell the truth it was kind of freaking him out a little. The silver eyes never left his as the aristocrat leaned down over him. There was a flutter in his stomach and his first impulse was to move away. Funnily enough, he found that he could not move, even as soft lips pressed against his own. He felt his lids flutter as he responded automatically to the movement of the others. A tingle made itself known deep within his body. Please, not now, but the shift never came. The only feeling that he could feel as Lucius pulled away and laid his head on his chest was one of contentment, of which he had never felt before, and a small click like feeling as a small piece of his magic drifted back into place.

I know that it isn't much, but this seemed like the most natural stopping point. Finally we have some Lucius/Sirius action. Not a lot but it is something. :)

And just in case anyone missed the change in the warning above…. This is now LM/SB/SS. If this no longer is your cup of tea I will not feel insulted if you quit reading at this time.

Once again thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story even though the updates are few and far between. Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

He was beginning to get nervous around Harry and Draco. Not because they were bad or anything but the fact that young Harry himself had been letting slip that he was curious about him now. He was not ready to let Harry know his secret. It wasn't that he didn't want Harry to know, it was just that he wanted to be completely back before he let the boy know. The pain the boy must have felt when he had fallen through the veil could not have been easy. If he wasn't able to completely return for whatever reason, he didn't want to hurt his godson again. It was hard to keep it from him but he somehow managed even though it hurt him to do so.

He had also taken to sticking around Lucius more than Severus lately. Ever since he transformed in front of Severus and he told the man what he knew, the dark haired man had made sure he knew that he was not welcome. It hurt but he denied the pain by growling when the man would kick him out and nipping at the foot that would connect with his hind flank. It wasn't the kick that hurt, it was the rejection. Lucius did his best to comfort him when he could but it never really worked. He had gotten to where he would transform at night when he went to bed for whatever reason. Lucius laughed at him the first couple times when he tried to jump onto the bed then transformed mid jump. It wasn't funny as he would always end up hurting his knees when he fell. He finally got to where he would place his paws on the bed then wait for the transformation to take him before getting on the bed. It was about that time that Lucius offered him night clothes to sleep in for which he was grateful. He still couldn't speak nor has he been able to transform at any other time.

"Sirius, we need to speak with Severus."

He laid his head on the arm of the chair that Lucius was sitting in by the fireplace in their room. It was colder now with snow on the ground outside and the fire felt like heaven to his cold bones and muscles. How were they supposed to talk to Severus when he kicked him out every time he tried to get in the man's room?

"I can get us in if it is needed. We should do this while everyone else is asleep so there will be no interruptions. That sound okay to you?"

He nodded. Why not? There wasn't much left for him to lose. So, the two waited till they knew that everyone other than Severus had retired for the night. They knew he would still be in his room but would be awake a while longer reading on something that interested him at the moment. Lucius went to get his robe while he decided to go ahead and try to get in. He knew what would happen but he still had to try stubborn bastard that he was. He scratched at the door softly and was afraid he wouldn't get an answer when the door opened and Severus stood in front of him with a scowl.

"Go away, Black."

The man went to shut the door in his face but a hand held it open. Lucius had come and was now staring at his friend with a serious expression.

"Let us in, Severus."

He took his chance while the two were having their staring match and ran inside the room. Severus noticed him and went to grab him only to grab a human arm. He was surprised as much as Severus was that he jerked around hard enough that he pulled Severus off his feet and they fell onto the bed with Severus on the bottom. They attempted to shift position which only ended up with him nestled perfectly between the others legs. Severus froze and looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Get off of me."

He shook his head and leaned down over the other man. They needed to talk and they would, one way or another. Severus began to push against him but Lucius grabbed his wrists and held them down.

"Severus, he needs us. Are you just going to condemn him to die?"

Severus only struggled more against the two holding him down.

"What does he need me for? He has you now let me go."

"He needs us _both_, Severus, don't be an idiot."

It was at this point that he knew that Severus was feeling jealous. He was confused. Why would Severus feel jealous over him? He was beginning to feel light headed as he tried to hold the stronger man down. Stop. He was feeling sick and dizzy. Please stop, Severus. All motion paused so suddenly that he collapsed on the Slytherin below him. He felt a struggle above him before he felt an arm wrap around him and a hand slowly lifting his head to stare into obsidian eyes.

"Sirius?"

"He's weak, Severus. He has pretty much used up what energy he has. There is hardly any magic that is stable within him so he loses strength easily and quickly when he's human."

His head was lowered back onto the chest of the other as Severus sighed.

"I know."

"You know, and you have been kicking him out and keeping him away when you know that he needs you?"

There was rightful anger in the blonds' voice but Severus did not reply. He could hear the heart beneath his ear start to speed up slightly as both arms tightened around him. It was now known that Severus was scared but of what and why? He couldn't think about it now but could have sworn he heard a soft sob before he slipped into darkness.

He was beginning to wish that he could just sleep the stress away instead of being woken up by yelling voices. There was no way he could understand what was being said in his still mostly asleep state but he did try to snuggle deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. Then there was an annoying thump in his ear that was no longer regular. It took him awhile to realize that it was a heartbeat that he had fallen asleep to that was no longer beating its slow, calm pace. He growled and received a deep chuckle while a hand combed through his hair. It was comforting and he thought that he could actually get back to sleep amongst all the noise, but it was not to be.

"I want to see him, Lucius."

"He is currently sick, Harry. I think it best to let him sleep."

His eyes snapped open and he went to get up but arms wrapped around him and held him still. The scent he finally took in told him that it was Severus before he even turned to look up at the man. Please, don't let him in. Severus sighed.

"Lucius is doing what he can to keep him out, but he is being insistent."

He frowned. Wouldn't Severus be the better choice to get Harry to go away? The dark haired man nodded with a small smirk.

"I would be, yes, but you would not allow me to move, Sirius."

He blushed and cursed as he knew it could be seen in his pale human form. It was confirmed when Severus widened the smirk to tease him. He growled at the man and turned back to the conversation going on outside the door.

"Harry, just listen to Father would you. Surely it would be better for the dog if we allowed him rest. He is in Severus' care after all; it won't be long until he is back up and going. Then you can see him."

There was a pause in which Severus had gone back to running fingers through his hair. It was enough to distract him from what was being said as he nuzzled back into the warm body below him. He was close to being asleep again when the door opened causing him to jump. The two men laughed at him and they received growls for the efforts.

"You've spent enough time in your dog form that that growl is beginning to sound pretty convincing."

He sat up grinning at Lucius. What could he say? He was proud of his growl and had been working on it for years. Severus snorted behind him before translating to Lucius who just shook his head.

"It will be a joyous day indeed when you get the ability to talk again."

That he could even agree with. Lucius moved around the bed to the side unoccupied and lay facing him and Severus and motioned between them. It only took a minute for him to get the hint. He looked over at Severus who nodded. Slowly, he moved to lie between them still curling up to Severus. An arm wrapped about his waist just before a small tingle feeling started from within. He was comfortable and warm to the point where the soft voices of his two bed mates lured him back into the deep sleep that he was craving.

The next he woke up it was once again night. Severus was the only one in the bed with him as he stretched out his muscles from being still for so long. He wondered briefly where Lucius was but figured that he would be somewhere relaxing, sipping tea, and thinking. He smiled fondly as the image of the blond aristocrat sitting by the fire in his room rocking back in forth while deep in thought entered his mind. It still surprised him sometimes how close he had gotten to the man that he had once thought he despised. The same could go for Severus he figured even though it was a more subtle closeness. He felt more than heard his stomach growl and he decided that it was time to go find food since he had not eaten anything the day before. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed so as to not disturb Severus' sleep and sighed as the inevitable took him over. He growled softly, shaking his furry head, in frustration. Oh, for the time where he didn't have to worry about being near someone to become human. He longed for that day to come more and more as each day passed.

He had to stand to open the door which was easy as he had figured that trick out years before he had even first went to Azkaban. He made sure to be quiet has he trotted down the hall and stairs toward the kitchen as he didn't want to wake anyone up. Narcissa had probably left something out for him for when he did decide to venture out and if not there was always a house-elf that could help him out. His hunch was correct as he found some of that night's dinner in his bowl under a warming charm. He sent up a silent thank you to Narcissa, who he could swear tried to spoil him from day one and was quite successful, and dug into his food not paying attention to someone else coming into the room.

"Take it that you are feeling better?"

He choked and jumped flipping around to put his back to the wall. He continued to hack as he tried to growl at the other person to find that it was Harry who was stuck between going to help and staying back because he didn't want to get bit. When he was finally under control he gave the smiling green eyed boy a look that plainly said 'really? Was that necessary?' Before snorting at him and going back to his meal.

"I shall take that as a yes I suppose."

Harry had moved to where his could sit beside him as a house-elf brought Harry his late night snack. The fact that Harry didn't even ask told him that this was a common occurrence for the boy. He continued to eat in bliss when he felt scratching behind one of his ears not noticing his betrayer of a tail wagging behind him. It was nice being with his godson without anyone else around but it also scared him a little. If he even so much as did anything that could point to him being who he was than all his hard work would be for nothing. He was certain that Harry had always been smarter and more observant that he had let on during his school years and he really did not want to test out that theory right then. It seemed; however, that fate was not on his side this time.

"I used to have a dog that loved to have his ears scratched like this all the time. Well, he wasn't a dog per say, he was an animagus but he loved being in his dog form most of the time. I had always figured it was because he felt freer in that form or something but I never got around to asking him. Maybe you could tell me, huh?"

He had stopped eating about halfway through what Harry was saying and Harry had stopped scratching his ears. His tail was no longer wagging and his food was no longer appetizing. Slowly, he looked at the boy beside him. What he saw pretty much shattered what was left of his already battered heart where it concerned his godson. The usually bright eyes seemed sad and dull even in the bright lights of the room. He could plainly see the pain that the boy had felt at him falling through the veil so many years ago and it hurt him to see his godson so torn up. He didn't try to stop the whine that slipped out nor did he try to stop himself from moving to wrap his front legs around the boys' shoulders. Harry choked a sob and hugged the dog tighter to his body. It wasn't long before he felt tears wetting his fur and he moved to lick them away. He hadn't meant to let it be known to the boy but he loved the boy too much to plainly see the hurt and pain and not do anything about it.

"It really is you, isn't it, Sirius. There's something wrong, right? Something keeping you from your human form?"

He moved back to look at the boy and nodded wishing he could speak and explain. He hated not being able to talk to the boy but there wasn't much that he could do at the moment. The only thing he could do was press a paw to the boys' lips hoping that he got the message. He was relieved when Harry nodded and took his paw in his hands.

"I understand, Padfoot. I'm just glad that you are back. If there is any way that I can help, one of you three let me know, okay?"

He barked and nodded once again wagging his tail. A weight lifted from his shoulders that he had only been somewhat aware of. Harry walked beside him back up to Severus' room. He jumped up to lay his paws on Harry's shoulder and licked his cheeks. Harry smiled and hugged him whispering goodnight before turning and walking down the hall to his own room. He a big doggy grin he slipped back through the crack in the door pushing it closed with his nose.

"About time you got back."

He just rolled his eyes at the sleeping Severus climbing under the covers once more feeling more content than he had felt in a long time.

It has been awhile but I hope it was worth the wait. :) Keep those reviews coming and let me know what you guys think! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

He stretched by the fire he had been laying by for the past couple of hours. Lucius and Severus were both with him talking in soft voices about nothing while he had apparently slept the time away. He took the few steps that were between him and the blond that was rocking slowly back and forth in his chair. All he had to do was press his nose to the man's fingers to receive the gentle pat on the head he was looking for. His tail wagged his delight before he moved to the other man. Severus preoccupied a rocking chair as well, but he did not move it at all preferring to sit still as he conversed with his friend. He tried the nose to the fingers trick but he was ignored by the dark haired man. He glared before pushing his nose gently under lose fingers. This did not work either for Severus glared at him shortly moving his hand away to lie on the arm of the chair before he turned back to the conversation. He growled and placed his paw on the man's leg laying his head beside it. By hell would he sit by and just be ignored. This time it worked as Severus looked down at him with a deep sigh.

"What do you want?"

With a bark he touched his nose to the pinky finger that was hanging on the side of the chairs arm. He even nudged it for extra measure. Lucius chuckled in the background but he ignored the blond for now; his attention solely on Severus. There was another deep sigh and Severus mumbled something under his breath as he moved his hand and placed it on his furry head. His tail wagged once again in betrayal at the small gesture as he laid his head on the arm hoping Severus would get the hint. He did, for fingers idly stoked the fur around his ears as the two Slytherins returned to their conversation. He didn't bother trying to listen in as he closed his eyes in wonderment and bliss. Who would have thought that the touch of Severus Snape, once upon a time the slimy git from Slytherin, would feel so bloody good. There was a pause in which he realized that the man probably read his thoughts but it seemed as though it was passed over as the fingers continued their idle course. It was only a few moments later that Lucius got up and left the two alone. He had no idea why he left and looked up at Severus for the answer. The man sighed moving his hand away to rub it through his hair.

"He said we needed to talk… alone."

It was impossible to miss the resigned sound in the deep voice and it made him feel bad for the man. He couldn't understand what the other was afraid of however and he could tell that was what it were by the others actions. Severus stood so fast he had to jump back to keep from being stepped on.

"I am not afraid, Black."

He watched as the man strode over to the window to glare out at the snowy landscape. With a sigh, he stood and shook before padding his way over and felt himself transform before he had taken the last couple of steps. There was no response of any kind from the dark haired man until he was standing by the warm body. It was cold away from the fire and he was glad for the clothes that he had been given awhile ago by Lucius. Severus turned to look at him with an expression he couldn't name but he still only thought one thing and he made sure it was loud enough so that the other couldn't say he had heard wrong or not heard at all. Prove it; prove it, Severus, and it would be left alone. It earned him a glare from the man which he returned unfazed. He was a stubborn man and could stand there all night if he had to. It seemed as though Severus knew it as well for he grabbed an arm tightly in his grip.

"I am not afraid."

Severus growled it out in a deep voice that sent shivers down his spine. They were the good kind, the kind that sent pleasure coursing through every inch of a person's body. That was until he felt lips pressing hard into his own. He was shocked to say the least, so shocked in fact that he tried pulling away at first. He was quickly stopped; however, by hard hands grasping the back of his neck holding him in place. With nowhere to go he let out a sigh and pressed back, kissing just as hard as the other. His arms wrapped around the thin waist pulling Severus closer to his cold body as they nipped at lips with teeth the sharp, short pain causing him to moan. Severus responded in kind by moving one hand to encircle his own waist and pressing closer with a moan of his own. It was at this point that the heat began to thread its way through his body. It wasn't the same kind of heat that he usually felt before the transformation but of a magical kind. It was settling along every inch of his body seeming to grow more and more content the longer he and Severus remained as they were. They had to breathe as some point and as Severus moved away from him there was a soft click like feeling as the warmth slowly disappeared leaving him feeling cold again. He shivered at the change in temperature making Severus look at him in question. There was nothing he could do but shrug but Severus soon got what had happened just by peering into his mind.

"More of your magic has settled and returned to its stable state. That's good, Sirius, progress is being made."

He stood and watched the other walk away in shock and slight outrage. That could not be all that was. Progress? An experiment? What the fuck was he playing at? Severus turned back to him with a glare.

"Is that really what you think, Black?"

It only took a minute for him to decide that no, that was not what he actually thought. He felt bad for thinking it, hell he shouldn't have thought it at all.

"No, you shouldn't have."

Severus had returned to his seat by the fire and looked lost in contemplation. He decided not to bother the man and instead figured he would see how long he stayed human this time. A curse ran through his mind when he only got to the door. Damn it. He growled in frustration when he walked two steps back into the room and transformed back to his human state.

"That's interesting."

He glared at Severus as the man moved closer to him. How the hell was this interesting? It was damn annoying.

"Would you cool down? You no longer have to be in contact with either Lucius or me to be human. I would have thought that would be a good thing."

Yeah, sure it was a good thing; for them. For him it was just another thing that would make his life difficult. He wanted to scream and tried only to find that he hurt his throat something terrible making him reach for it to sooth the pain.

"Hold on, Sirius. Try to say something."

He sent Severus a glare but tried anyway. The pain was intense but he heard a rasp of a sound that he did not think could even come from a human throat. His voice was like a raspy whisper, so low and ragged that there was no way to determine what he had been trying to vocalize. Severus earned another glare which was returned with a small smirk.

"It's something, Black. Don't knock it."

He only rolled his eyes at the other man. There was no way he would fuss about improvement but that didn't mean that he couldn't find the speed of the improvements annoying as hell.

A week later and there was nothing new to show for it. It was still cold outside with snow falling almost every evening. Harry and Draco had talked him into going outside with them yesterday and he told himself that he wouldn't be doing that again. It took forever for his fur to dry by the fire so he had finally tracked Lucius down to dry him off but his body still shook and shivered. There was minimal progress with Lucius or Severus. Lucius would often give him gentle kisses before bed and Severus… well Severus hadn't deemed him touchable since. He couldn't wrap his head around the reason as it just didn't make sense to him. It was like the man was waiting for something before he made his next move, but what could it be? He sighed and stood from his bed to pace in front of the crackling fire. A few minutes of this was all it took before he was burning up so he went to lay under the bed were it was cooler, or at least he thought it would be, but it was not to be. He started panting so moved out into the hallway. There was some relief in the more air circulated hall but not much. Still panting, and wondering about the sudden change in his temperature, he made his way to Severus' room where he was sure the temperature would be more to his liking. He hated that Lucius was away on business for the next couple of days but figured that he could make do with the bat.

He was instantly let in when he scratched on the door and he sighed at the cooler air that wafted out to meet him. It was blissful and only lasted a couple of minutes. He growled at nothing which made Severus snort from his desk. He ignored the man and crawled under the bed just trying to find some relief from the heat he was feeling and couldn't seem to get rid of. His panting started back, soft at first, but as the heat spread and burned hotter they got worse. By the time Severus came to look under the bed at him his mouth was as wide open as it would go, tongue lolled out to the side and panting heavily.

"Sirius? You can't be that hot, can you? The room is almost too cold even for me."

Well that was Severus. He felt like he was about to have a heat stroke.

"Come out from under there so I can look at you."

He sighed and licked his mouth to wet it again before going to panting again. Slowly, he crawled out and sat at Severus' feet looking up at him. Severus used his wand to shine a soft light into his eyes making him blink afterwards. What was that for?

"Change into your human form."

He glared. What was with all the orders? He did as told though only to stagger and fall against the bed. Bloody hell it was hot. Sweat broke out immediately on his brow and he couldn't help but start trying to get out of the robes he wore. Merlin, he could barely breathe.

"Black, what the hell are you doing?"

Severus walked over and grabbed him before he could warn the man not to. He felt the heat spread from him into the other where their bodies touched. Severus fell more fully against him making the heat intensify before it changed. It went from a punishable heat to one of pure rapture and pleasure. He moaned loudly to which Severus answered with one of his own pressing them down onto the bed. They moved to situate themselves more comfortably never leaving the touch of the other. Lips met in a desperate need for something, anything, that would help satisfy the heat coursing through them. He knew something was off about the whole thing, but damn it all to hell, he was not letting go of Severus any time soon and he knew that Severus was thinking the same thing. Needless to say, he would never complain about nothing happening ever again.

Hey guys. I know its short but there it is. My muse is currently trying to get me to work on other things so this one is coming together slow but I am hoping to start updating more that before. I won't lie; pure laziness kept me from it before but I am working on it. Thanks for staying with me!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

THE FOLLOWING IS M/M/M SLASH! THIS MEANS THREE MEN HAVING SEX! IF THIS IS NOT FOR YOU SKIP DOWN TO WHERE IT ENDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

He whimpered and writhed against the Slytherin above him. Who knew that Severus could do such wonderful things with his mouth? Said mouth was currently suckling on his neck as hands roamed down his bare sides to his hips and back up again. The light touch felt like it was leaving small flames in its tracks making him arch and whimper. His hands grasped at Severus' shoulders wanting to feel anything but the clothing the other man wore. It was amazing to him that the other hadn't divested himself of his own clothing by now. He was only wearing his pants, which were almost a size to big for him, and he felt like he was literally on fire. A whimper and a few tugs was all it took though for Severus to get the message and remove the top he was wearing. Lips were captured in a fierce kiss once again as their chests rubbed together. It was so deliciously warm that he couldn't help but move to lick down a slim neck as his hands traced the contours of the other man's back.

He heard Severus moan before he forced himself over to pin the other to the mattress. After settling himself across the dark haired man's lap he leaned down and continued his trek down the others neck and chest. He pressed back gasping a moan as he felt the Slytherins erection hard and hot against his ass. Oh how he wanted that cock buried within him, pounding him so hard into the mattress that he couldn't speak after wards let alone move. The thought sent the heat roaring though him and into Severus making both men arch and groan. He sunk his teeth into the skin that covered Severus' ribcage to keep from screaming, but only succeeded in making Severus scream, grip his hair, and flip them over. He could barely register Severus rubbing the spot where he was bitten before lips were once again crushed into his.

"A little pain never hurt anyone, Black, but bite me again like that and I'll make you regret it."

Oh really? He sent the challenge to the other and in return Severus ground his hips his own rubbing their cocks together roughly making him arch and groan. Severus leaned down over him and nipped his ear lobe while a hand travelled to undo the pants he was wearing.

"Yes, really. I have a mind to make you scream for me, Sirius."

A reply never came for a hand had wrapped so suddenly and tightly around him that he couldn't stop the loud gasp and moan of pleasure and the arching of his back as he tried to press more of himself into that hand. It was hot, almost burning to the touch, and it was answering his own heat in a way that made him want to cry out his pleasure in tears. He reached a hand between their burning bodies to undo and grasp as Severus as the Slytherin stroked him and nipped at his throat. Severus bit down a little hard at the contact but he figured he deserved it from early and only whimpered in response. Their hands brought their erections together in delicious friction and soon they abandoned the hands all together in favor of rutting against each other. He was covered in sweat now from the heat of pleasure and the heat of the magic running between them. It wasn't enough what they were doing and he wanted more. He somehow got his legs apart where he could wrap them about Severus as Severus settled between them. The new position was way better than before as the Slytherin was rubbing against his entrance with every stroke. He clawed at Severus' back arching into him screaming more in his head.

"Patience is…"

Severus tried to growl out but the door had clicked open and closed again. The two jumped with Severus leaning over him as if to protect him from the intruder but there was no need. He recognized the blond and whimpered as the only expression Lucius gave was a raised eyebrow.

"You two have been holding out on me."

Lucius seemed calm and collected as he removed his outer robe and hung it over the chair at the desk but he could see the twitch and jump in the trousers the blond wore. The magic compelled him to reach and move toward the other, and he did, but Severus bit down hard on his shoulder making him wince and whimper as he lay back down on the pillows. It was filled with a possessiveness he had never felt from any one before. He heard Lucius sigh as he undid the first few buttons of his shirt moving to them.

"Don't touch us, Lucius."

Severus sounded out of breath as he panted out the order slowly started to move again as the heat began to burn through them again.

"And why not?"

"There is something going on with his magic that is… look can we talk about this later?"

A finger was entered into him which made him lose interest in what they were talking about. He closed his eyes as the pleasure built again quickly to its former state before they were interrupted. The heat he felt from Severus as the man continued to thrust against him was almost overwhelming and the fingers stretching him was not helping him any. He found his eyes kept wondering over to Lucius, who was now shirtless, and watching them intently. The heat was reaching for Lucius and by the nips the Severus was laying on his shoulders he was feeling it too. Severus growled in his ear as he moved to position himself and only got the tip of his cock into him before he growled again. He whimpered and pressed up. Why did he stop? He wanted to be filled and be pounded mercilessly into the bed.

"Damn it, Lucius, get over here."

The minute Lucius touched them the heat flared again and Lucius was instantly on him kissing him hard. Severus had pressed into him hard enough and quick enough that it should have hurt but he only arched and groaned into Lucius' mouth. He lifted his legs to allow Severus in deeper as the man moved faster within him. Lucius moved to lick and nibble on his neck and a hand wrapped around his cock but he didn't want Lucius there. He gasped as Severus hit his prostate and pulled on Lucius' shoulder to try to get him up where he wanted him.

"Lucius…please…"

The two paused and looked at him which made him growl in frustration. Yes, he spoke, but now was not the time to analyze that. He clenched tightly around Severus making the man jerk and move again pressing in deep and hard. He yanked on Lucius pulling him up over him and undoing the trousers the man wore. It was difficult as he kept getting distracted as Severus kept thrusting into his prostate. Severus held his hips tight enough that he was sure there would be bruises there in the morning. Lucius had evidently got the hint and had removed his pants and had straddled his chest. He was brought back to Lucius by the man rubbing his cock along the seam of his lips. He gladly opened and took the appendage into his awaiting mouth. Lucius moaned above him and slowly began to thrust into his mouth. The heat was humming now, filling them to the brim with pleasure. He looked up to see that Severus had leaned over Lucius and was nibbling on the blondes shoulder and Lucius had his head resting on the others shoulder. A hand closed around him, he didn't know whose, but it was hot and relieving. He whimpered and moaned around the cock in his mouth which in turn made Lucius gasp and moan. Suddenly, the heat flared between them and he came suddenly and violently, clenching tightly around Severus as he arched and screamed around the blondes cock in his mouth. Lucius yelped as Severus bit hard into his shoulder and came in his mouth as Severus released inside his ass. It was a fulfilling feeling as he swallowed down Lucius and was filled to the brim by Severus. As quick as the heat had made itself known, it was gone.

END SLASH NOW!

Lucius fell to one side while Severus fell to the other. All three of them were gasping for breath and basking in the afterglow. He closed his eyes imprinting the experience into his mind and concentrating on the changes that he could within himself. His magic was quiet now as if it was also spent of energy. It felt more stable that it had since he was first returned. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes when he felt fingers grazing over his chest.

"Can you still speak?"

Lucius asked but he felt Severus roll onto his side to hear his answer as well. He shrugged and figured he would try.

"I think so."

The two gave small smiles at him which he returned. Finally, he could communicate with both even of his voice was still scratchy from lack of use.

"So, what happened with your magic?

He once again shrugged. His mind was too tired to really answer the question Lucius had asked. Severus; however, attempted to explain it.

"I believe it needed more of an anchor than what he had. A few kisses and gropes were fine but it apparently needed something more stable and evident. I would have to assume that we are now bonded in some way."

Severus' voice sounded weird to him but he was too sated and tired to be able to analyze it. Apparently, so was Lucius for he just laid his head on his shoulder with an arm resting over his waist. Severus surprised him by doing the same after pressing a kiss to his neck.

Yeah, ok, that ending to the chapter sucked, I know, but there is a lot currently going on. I will be leaving to Texas for the first time ever this Friday with my fiancé for a funeral which sucks. I will be taking my computer with me so maybe I can get something up during that time or at least work on the next chapter.

Everything else aside, hope you liked this chapter. First time writing a threesome sex scene so be gentle and not too harsh. Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

As soon as he had awoken, he was out of bed and running down the hall and stairs. His body transformed as he left the room but he paid it no mind. He was so used to it at this point he hardly gave it any thought but right now he wanted to find his godson. The thrill of being able to speak last night and the feeling of being back in control left him feeling elated and free; feelings he wanted to share with the younger man. It never occurred to him that he still might not be able to shift out of the presence of Severus or Lucius, but he knew that either way, Harry would get the message. He found Harry walking out of the dining hall in his work robes and he barked to get the others attention. Harry turned and smiled at him as he bounded over in joy, his tail wagging so fast he was slightly afraid it would fall off.

"Well someone is happy I see."

Harry laughed and patted his head when he jumped up to rest is paws on the boys hips.

"Sorry, Padfoot, but I have to go. I am late as it is."

He whined and jumped back on Harry when the other nudged him off. He wanted to tell Harry the good news but he couldn't if the other left.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot. I can tell you're excited but I really am late. How about this? You can tell me everything when I get back, alright?"

He let himself fall back to his feet with another whine and drooped his ears. Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the head then turned and walked out the door. He sighed. He wanted to share this with someone damn it. With another whine he turned back around and headed back up to the two men he had left upstairs. Waiting for Harry to get back was going to take forever. Another whine escaped his throat as he walked in the bedroom door and jumped up on the bed. Severus was no longer there, probably in the shower as he heard water running from beyond the bathroom door, but Lucius turned to look at him with sleep ridden eyes.

"Sirius? You okay?"

He couldn't stop another whine before he transformed and crawled up to lay beside the blond. Lucius smiled softly and wrapped and arm around him comfortingly.

"Harry left before I could tell him anything."

Merlin, did he hate his voice right now. He hated it so much that he winced himself at the sound of it. It sounded dry and gravely with a hoarse scratch to it that grated on his nerves. Lucius chuckled at his expression causing him to sulk.

"Give it time, Sirius. You haven't used it in what, months? And the abuse it got last night probably wasn't the best for it either."

He couldn't help the blush that made its way across his cheeks. He had acted like a total slut, or more accurately, a bitch dog in heat. How could he have forgotten about that? The heat in his cheeks flared as he thought about the night before. Lucius chuckled again as he hid his flaming face in his hands but carefully pried them away a few seconds later.

"It was amazing, Sirius. Don't hide yourself away."

The blush lessened but did not completely go away as he looked into the blond silver looking eyes. With only a moment of hesitation, he pressed his lips against the others in a soft, chaste kiss. The door opened behind them then making them turn to look at Severus as he walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and in nothing but a towel. His throat went dry instantly and he found it hard swallow as he followed a tiny water droplet down the man's chest. Merlin, the Slytherin was beautiful. He blushed when he heard Severus scoff at him and knew the other had heard his thoughts.

"I must have really turned you brain to mush last night, Black, if you think I'm beautiful."

He frowned and was about to rebuke Severus' statement but Lucius beat him to it.

"He tells the truth then, Severus. Only you seem to be unable to see it as so."

"You both are barmy."

Severus shook his head as he began to gather up his clothes for the day. He removed himself from the bed and made his way over the dark haired Slytherin. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist and laid his head on the slightly toned shoulder. He felt Severus stiffen under his touch and wondered why after all they had done the night previous. A nuzzle, though, was all it took to relax Severus who laid his clothes back into the drawer before turning around in his embrace. A familiar glint was back in the man's dark eyes that he just couldn't decipher for the life of him. He felt the whine before he could stop it and closed his eyes as a feeling of shame swept over him. He was not a dog anymore, he was human, but he just couldn't shake the mannerisms. There was a pressure pressing him backwards so that he had to step back toward the bed. He looked at Severus as the man guided him to lie back on the soft mattress.

"It will go away with time, Black."

He shook his head even as he felt Lucius move slightly closer and Severus settle on top of him. The two were warm against his bare skin and he felt himself start to flush at the feeling of their bare skin on his.

"I prefer Sirius, Severus."

He winced again at the scratchy sound, which did not go by unnoticed by the two Slytherins. Severus nodded in reply.

"Very well, Sirius, and I shall find something for your throat, but in the meantime…"

A knock sounded on the door making all three of the men jump in unison. They looked at each other before Severus called out for whoever it was to state what they wanted. He blushed hotly causing the other two to smirk at him when it was Narcissa that answered.

"I know that Lucius is in there with you Severus. Tell him that the Ministry wants him back where he should be instead of in your bed."

Her voice had a light teasing quality to it that told them that she thought of the situation as funny. He sighed in relief at that but looked questioning at Lucius as Severus moved off him again to stand beside the bed.

"Now that she mentioned it, you shouldn't be here, Lucius."

"I know, Severus."

The blond sighed moving out of the bed and grabbing his robes from the chair setting at the desk. He was dressed in a couple of minutes then slowly moved toward the door.

"I just felt that something was wrong, so, I came back to check on things. Personally, I'm glad I did."

Lucius smiled at them both before opening the door and leaving while the door shut with a soft click behind him. The silence that followed made him a little uncomfortable as he squirmed unconsciously where he was still lying on the soft sheets of the bed. He would have loved it if Severus would come back but the man moved away and began moving things about in one of the cupboards in the room. With a sigh, he heaved himself into a sitting position and found himself staring at the smooth curvature of the dark haired Slytherins back and ass. He swallowed thickly and blushed when the man turned and caught him in the act. Severus just gave him a look and shook his head as he walked over carrying a small vial.

"This will help sooth your throat. Drink all of it, I have more stored where that came from. Let me know if you need any more over the next couple weeks."

He nodded, taking the vial and drinking down the contents in one swallow. He was surprised by the sweet taste that it had but winced as his throat began to burn. It only lasted a few seconds; however, before a cooling sensation took over. He sighed in relief and smiled softly at Severus.

"Thanks. That does help."

And it did. The scratch of his voice was not as bad as before and there was not as much pain when he used his vocal chords. Severus started to turn but he grabbed his wrist gently making the other man stop and look back at him.

"I… We never had that talk, Severus. Now would be as good a time as any wouldn't you think?"

He allowed Severus to pull his hand away as he thought over the proposition. There was a sigh before the man made his way back over to where his clothes had been laid out moments before.

"Exactly, what is there to talk about?"

He remained silent as he couldn't truthfully answer the question. Lucius had wanted them to talk but he had never mentioned what it was they should be talking about. He had assumed that Severus knew. Of course he should have known that the sullen ex-professor would never volunteer information of his own accord. He sighed as he watched the other get dressed in loose fitting muggle sweats and a t-shirt. It struck him as odd for a moment, as he had never seen the man in anything but robes since he had returned, but decided to shrug it away until another time when a pair of sweats was thrown at him. He gratefully stood and put them on.

"If you have nothing to talk about then why did you bring it up?"

"Lucius thought that we should."

He winced at the look Severus gave him and within that second he knew he had misspoken, and badly. Severus' expression darkened and his eyes became as cold as the obsidian rock they so resembled. Severus' voice was hard when he spoke and the words cut at him as though they were knives.

"So, you only want to talk because _Lucius_ suggested it? You only care because _Lucius_ suggested that you care about the greasy bat of Slytherin?"

"That's not true, you ass."

He whispered it but he knew the man heard him for he was keeping his mind open for the other. He had nothing to hide at this moment nor did he want to hide from the irate man before him. He did want to cower in shame but he did not want to hide.

"How can it not be true, Black? You prance about at the man's heels like a lovesick lap dog."

He winced at the use of his surname but glared at the other anyway. What was his problem?

"Like I haven't tried to do the same with you. I have wanted to be near you for weeks now, almost months, but you kept shoving me away."

"That has nothing to do with it."

He stormed forth and grabbed the other mans wrists before he could completely turn around. They sent heated glares toward the other but Severus did not try to fight the tight grip.

"That is bullshit and you know it you stubborn snake. Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

He stood silently for a bit watching how Severus' body language betrayed his desire to keep hidden. The man had closed his eyes so tight that he was sure that they must hurt and his head had been turned down against his chest, obviously trying to hide his pained expression. The body was tense in his tight grip like the man was ready for the all out brawl that he himself did not want to have. He sighed as he remembered the hiss quality that the man said Lucius' name with.

"What do you have against Lucius?"

Severus snapped his head back up with a glare and a growl. He pulled at the grip that was holding him.

"This has nothing to do with Lucius you stupid mutt."

He tightened his grip and pulled Severus back to him with a growl of his own.

"I once again call bullshit, Severus, now I'm not letting you go until you calm down and speak to me."

He wasn't expecting the shove that came next but it sent him backwards. He kept his grip on Severus as he fell; the expression on the others face giving away that he had thought he would be let go. The back of his neck hit the edge of the bed before his ass hit the floor; the contact made worse when Severus collided against him. He groaned and closed his eyes against the pain flaring in his neck barely registering Severus moving him to a better sitting position and cradling his head in a hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see Severus still settled between his legs on his knees with one hand keeping him up and steady beside his hip.

"It truly has nothing to do with Lucius really. If you couldn't tell when Narcissa came here this morning, our relationship isn't as platonic as it would seem."

"So, you are jealous of Lucius?"

He received a glare and a swat to his already battered head. He whimpered in response which made the hand go back to messaging his sore neck.

"Why would I be jealous of Lucius, you stupid mutt? I still have him even with you following about on his heels. I always will."

"Then what…."

Severus pressed a finger to his lips and gave him another soft glare telling him to be quiet before he went back to rubbing those delicious fingers over his neck.

"I usually never stay more than a night at a time here at the manor. That night is spent with Lucius then I leave the next morning to work on the potion orders for St. Mungos. I have been here consecutively for almost half a year doing my best to keep you sane until you reached this point. I have watched you and Lucius grow closer as well as watched you get closer to me; first out of a need to keep your mind intact then out of sheer want. Then I saw your reactions with Lucius whenever you two would get close."

A light bulb went off in his head just then and he knew Severus had noticed for he had gone quiet to let him think it through. The idiot was jealous of Lucius having _him_ not him tailing Lucius. Severus chuckled sadly moving back to sit on his heels in front of him.

"Lucius saw you transform first. Lucius got your first kiss since you returned. Lucius got your affections and thoughts first."

"You knew who I was first. You were the one there keeping me sane when the dog wanted control. You brought…you brought me pleasure beyond anything before Lucius even arrived."

He blushed which made Severus smirk as he was trying to make his point. Yes, Lucius may have been a first in a lot of things but… It hit him then why the pain of Severus' rejection the past few months had hurt him so bad; why it was that he would seek out Severus when Lucius wasn't around even when they were at odds with each other. He had been seeking both of their company and attention from the very beginning. It now made sense why he wanted both of them last night. He had thought it was his magic but he honestly didn't think that was all of it. His magic had been content and happy when it was only Severus. There was no pull for another until he had thought of Lucius joining them. Severus had wanted the blond man to join as well for the way that Severus had nibbled on the man's shoulder and had even wrapped an arm around the man's waist. There was some sort of connection between them that was even stronger now.

"It would be. Like I said last night, we are now probably bonded in some sort of way."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

Severus stood and reached to pull him to his feet as well.

"Why should I? If Lucius was home last night then you would have never even thought of me."

He growled, deep and loud almost dog like, effectively getting the others attention.

"Even if Lucius was here I would have still went looking for a cooler room to get relief from the heat that I was feeling. Sure, Lucius would have followed me to make sure I was okay, but that still wouldn't have changed the fact that I would have come here looking for relief because I know you like a cool room. Hell, even if yours wasn't the coolest room in the whole mansion, I would have still come here because I was looking for relief and help. The magic did not pull me here nor guide me here last night. I came here looking for you specifically. If it was only Lucius that I wanted I would have waited it out until he got home."

A knock on the door interrupted whatever it was Severus was about to say. The man glared at the door before calling out to the person.

"Snape, is Padfoot in there with you? I promised he could talk with me when I got home."

It was Harry. He sighed. Yes, he still wanted to speak with his godson but he felt like this would never be settled if he left now. He watched Severus sigh and close his eyes before looking over at him.

"Go speak with your whelp of a godson. I need time to think."

Severus did not wait for him to respond before he walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. Harry stood to the side watching the man go confused but when he turned to look inside the room his face was brighter than anything he had ever seen before. He couldn't help but smile even with the weight of the previous conversation on his mind.

"Close the door, Harry, before someone else sees and come here."

The feel of the young man's arms wrapping around him in a tight hug felt great enough that he thought that he could fly.

This chapter took awhile. Sorry for the wait but school has started back up again and now that I am of Senior status it will be even more stressful then before but I am going to do my best to keep the updates coming as timely as I can make them.

We have seen more of Severus in this chapter. In a way I believe that not even Severus knows how he truly feels but more of their conversation will be in the next chapter as well as a chat with young Harry.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and double thanks for sticking with me this far! Review!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

*********There is one again slash and probably will be slash in the upcoming chapters as well. As before these scenes are marked with a beginning warning as well as an ending warning. Feel free to skip ahead without missing any plot.

He had spent the past couple of hours speaking with Harry in the room that the young man shared with Draco. They had not wanted to force Severus out of his room, and seeing as Draco was currently not at the Manor, for reasons unknown to him, they had moved and was currently occupying the bed. Harry sat cradled among the pillows at the head of the king sized bed while he had curled in front of Harry's crossed legs. He realized that he was lying in a position similar to the way he would be laying as the dog but Harry did not mention it so he did not bother to move. He had filled Harry in on everything that had happened, leaving out the details pertaining to the night before, and both were sitting in silence while Harry stroked his head in a soothing manner. He sighed and scooted closer.

"It sounds to me like he is afraid."

"That is what I thought."

"I do not think; however, that he is afraid of what you think he is."

He moved to a sitting position so he could look as his godson without hurting his neck. Harry watched him curiously in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"He is afraid of losing you, Siri, not Lucius. Going by what you told me he knows Lucius isn't going to be going anywhere any time soon, you though, just might."

He scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. I have told the git that but he doesn't listen."

Harry smiled softly and shook his head softly.

"Severus is not an easy man to get on with, but being around him the past few years have shown me that words are never enough for our surly ex-Potions professor. To him, actions speak louder than any word from a man's lips. That is just the way he is."

"I don't understand what I am supposed to do about that though. Harry, I haven't been human for some good odd years, I…I don't think I remember how it feels as well as I used to."

He looked down at his hands feeling the depression swarm him. It frustrated him and cursed his luck that he had to relearn everything over again. Harry smiled warmly at him lifting his head back up to look at him.

"You remember, Siri, you just don't know how to apply it to the situation. Hell, I know I wouldn't simply because it is Severus that we are dealing with. Lucius will be gone for the next week. Now will be your best shot to get through to Severus that you are here for the both of them."

He sighed and nodded. The only problem was that he didn't know how he could do that effectively, but he did know that he couldn't do anything about it tonight. Severus wanted him scarce and scarce he was going to be.

"I can't tonight. He seemed to want to be alone so anything I did tonight would be pointless."

Harry nodded then leaned toward the end of the bed and patted the comforter.

"Padfoot is welcome at the end of the bed anytime."

He returned the smile that Harry was giving him before transforming into the dog as Draco walked into the room. Draco just shook his head and continued into the bathroom. He looked to Harry who shrugged in response turning to Draco as he walked back out in his bed clothes.

"You do realize it is after midnight, don't you?"

Harry gave Draco a shocked look casting a Tempus charm which confirmed what the blond had said as true. It was well past two in the morning.

"Damn. Where were you?"

Harry moved to get ready for bed as well as Draco yawned and slid under the blankets. He himself moved to lie at the foot of the bed where Harry said he could stay.

"I was talking with Severus, who by the way is looking for our friend there."

Draco nudged him with a foot as Harry crawled in beside the other. He gave Draco a looked which plainly stated he didn't believe him.

"He didn't come right out and say it of course…but I could tell…he is my godfather after all."

Draco had yawned twice during his sentence which told of how tired he was. He sighed and looked at Harry who smiled at him and motioned toward the door. This was his chance and if the man truly was looking for him then he would be receptive to most anything, hopefully anyway. With another sigh he jumped off the bed and made his way to Severus' room. He wondered when Harry had become so attentive and aware but figured since Harry was dating a Slytherin and living with Slytherins that they had to have rubbed off at least some. He made it to the bedroom door and was slightly surprised to find it cracked just enough to where he could nose his way in. It was true. The man had been waiting for him. He couldn't stop the warmth that bloomed in his chest as he nosed the door open and closed it behind him. The lamp on the bedside was still on and Severus sat under the blankets with a book in hand. The man didn't look up as he walked in or gave any indication that he knew he was even there when he jumped on the bed. It was only after he curled up by the man's side that the book was closed, set aside, and a hand found its way into the fur at the nap of his neck.

"It's about time, mutt."

There was a bite to the name but it was more a nickname now than anything else and there was an undertone that sounded more relieved than aggravated. Severus moved to lie beside him leaving the light on.

*BEGIN SLASH*

"Transform, Sirius, and look at me."

Severus had whispered it into his furry ear which tickled enough that he had to shake his head before he turned to face the dark haired Slytherin and transformed. Nothing happened for the longest as he stared in the obsidian eyes. They seemed to be calculating something as if they were trying to see into his mind. He let his mind open letting Severus see what he wanted to see. His heart began to pound against his ribs in nervousness or something else he couldn't describe. Seconds later, though it felt like years, Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own. He felt warm and content as they moved closer, pressed together from chest to feet, and their lips caressed each other as if in a dance. It wasn't long before hands found their way into play as they wrapped about each other.

"Get under here, Sirius."

There was a growl in the voice that left no argument, not that he would have thought to argue at this point, so he scrambled to get under the blankets with Severus. As soon as he was situated Severus was upon him again only this time Severus had moved on top of him. Subconsciously, he spread his legs to allow the Slytherin to rest between his thighs as they kissed hotly and hands roamed over the others body. He tried pressing himself up into Severus but Severus lifted himself pressing their foreheads together. He whined causing the Slytherin to smirk down at him as they panted for breath.

"I did not intend for us to lose control."

He sighed and tried pressing against the other man but was evaded.

"And why not?"

He knew he was pouting but he had just been getting into it when Severus has stopped. He wanted to lose control with the other.

"Trust me, Sirius, I desire that as well."

Severus rolled off of him making him whine in protest which made Severus roll his eyes in turn.

"You wanted to talk earlier."

He rolled his own eyes before moving to straddle Severus who gazed calmly up at him.

"I am here, craving _you_, wanting _you_ to bugger me into the mattress, and you think I want to talk? What do I have to do, Severus? Beg to get you to want me as much as I want you?"

He barely got the words out before Severus was pulling him down into another searing kiss. It literally stole his breath and it was all he could do to keep up. He gasped as Severus flipped them back over before grinding hard into him making him moan and break the kiss to throw his head back into the pillows. Merlin, he wanted the man above him. He wanted to feel more of the soft skin aligned with his even as his hands made their way down the smooth back and into the back of the pants that Severus still wore. He growled when he found nothing underneath and moved to nip the dark haired man's shoulder. Severus pressed back against him, making both of them moan, as he began pressing kisses and nips down his neck to his own shoulder where he bit down teasingly hard. A gasp made its way past his lips as he bucked up into Severus and began pushing the offending pants off the man's ass. Severus pulled back and smirked down at him.

"Patience is a virtue, mutt."

He gave Severus a glare that would rival the man's own before he removed his hands to grip the dark silky locks and yanked him into another heated, passionate kiss. He bucked into the man again for good measure making Severus grunt and close his eyes for a second before opening them again to playfully glare at him.

"Not right now it isn't."

Severus tilted his head for a moment as if he was thinking before smirking at him again.

"Right you are, for once, mutt."

Suddenly, both of their pants disappeared allowing their erections to be allowed to rub against each other without a barrier between them. Both moaned at the contact, Severus leaning down to bite into his shoulder again as he laid panting in pleasure fighting hard not to rut against Severus like the ravenous dog that he was. He failed miserably; however, and wrapped his legs about the Slytherins waist as he began rubbing their cocks together. He continued this for a few moments before he felt Severus stop and lift himself up. His legs stayed tightly wrapped about the thin waist as to not let the other go anywhere. Why had he froze and stopped? Severus was going to be the death of him, again, if he didn't do something and soon. The look that Severus wore was the same look that he had trouble determining what it meant before but not any longer. Severus was scared and not only because of the idea of him leaving. The man wanted to keep him and not let him go. There was a fear of him going back to Lucius when the other came back from whatever it was that he was doing. He growled and shook his head. What would it take to get it through to Severus that he wasn't going to leave him? He belonged to both Lucius and Severus, and neither one had more ownership of him than the other. They owned him equally and that was not going to change because of him. He saw Severus lift an eyebrow at him but said nothing, only groaning when he grasped the straining erection resting against his ass. He leaned up and nipped the lobe of the ear partially hidden by dark locks.

"Fucking make me scream already. Claim me, Severus, if you want me."

His voice was deep, and raspy from overuse, but it had the desired effect. Severus' eyes darkened until he could not tell the pupil and the iris apart from the other. His hand was removed before his legs were pushed up to rest on the man's shoulders. His heart pounded hard in his chest in anticipation when he felt the hot organ being pressed against him. He had told Severus to claim him and Severus took the order to heart as he pushed in hard and fast almost slamming in causing him to almost scream as he arched and latched onto Severus' shoulders. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before but the deliciousness of the pleasure racing up his spine cancelled out every bit of pain he felt from the intrusion. He could do nothing but gasp and moan and dig what little nails he had into the soft skin of shoulders as Severus moved within him. The pace was fast but there was definitely the sense of possession in the hard thrusts. It was confirmed by the nips and bites that Severus was laying upon his neck and shoulders. There was no doubt in his mind that there would be marks left there in the morning. Severus changed the angle of his thrusts to where each one was hitting directly upon his prostate truly making a screaming gasp escape with every move inward. It was hard for him to breathe and he had given up trying to keep up with the frantic thrusts long ago. He was so close that his body felt like it was on fire and was about to explode. A hand found its way to wrap around his cock, not that he needed it, for as soon as the hand squeezed he came with a raspy choke of a scream that he knew hurt his healing throat even if the pleasure racing through him made it impossible to feel. Severus only had a few more thrusts left before he too joined him in completion by biting down into his shoulder. He couldn't help but bite back just as hard in response to the pain it caused.

*END SLASH*

Severus collapsed on top of him a few seconds later after allowing him to move his legs back onto the bed. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath as he panted into the neck before him and his heart pounded against his ribcage. The afterglow was ruined for him; however, when the pain from overusing his throat flared unforgiving making him wince and clench at Severus' already abused shoulders. The man in question growled and jerk away from him in obvious pain himself. It was then that he saw the bleeding scratches he had left behind. He winced and went to apologize when Severus laid a finger on his lips and shook his head.

"Give me a moment and I will get us both a potion for our ailments."

He nodded and began to softly rub his throat in discomfort. It was a fire of its own that he didn't believe he could handle longer than what was absolutely necessary. True to his word, a few moments later, Severus pulled out and moved to get them both what they needed. He sat up with a slight wince and took the vial that was handed to him to drink and then the jar that held the healing salve for Severus' shoulders. A small amount was all it took for the scratches to heal even though they left small red lines in their place. He curled up to Severus this time while Severus wrapped both arms around him protectively.

"Do you believe me now?"

He yawned as he whispered his question into the others ear. No need to bruise his throat any more tonight. Severus did his best to stifle his own yawn and failed. A nuzzle was given to his head which made his heart jump in surprise and pleasure.

"Just go to sleep, Sirius. No one will need to ask come morning."

In his head he groaned. That meant that there were marks that would be very plain to see come morning and Severus did not plan on letting him go another day without telling Draco and Narcissa the story of what had happened to him the past few months. On the outside he smiled.

Whew. That took a good bit of planning and time. School is totally overwhelming me right now so once again sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. ;)

This story actually feels like it is coming to close so I'm guessing there won't be many more updates. Maybe 2 more chapters…? We'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books. : ( This story is purely written for mine and your enjoyment and I am receiving to money for the writing of this story.

Summary: Sirius returns from behind the veil, the only problem is that he is stuck in his dog form. It's not that he isn't happy to be alive again; he just wants to know why he got thrown in the hands of one Lucius Malfoy and two Severus Snape.

Warnings: This will be slash later in the story. This story now seems to be heading toward LM/SB/SS. I believe that it will stick to this pairing now. :) Lucius and Severus may seem to be OOC at some points but the only reason for that is because I believe that there is more to them than meets the eye and I want to play with that possibility.

The heat felt good on his aching muscles. Water dripped down his body leaving relaxing trails in their wake. His nerves had been on edge for the last week as his secret became common knowledge. It had taken a lot of explaining and viewing of his memories over the course of the past week, but Narcissa and Draco appeared to have settled to him being around and part of their lives. When he had told of why he was back and how he could become human again, Narcissa had smiled knowingly while Draco had turned slightly green. He couldn't blame the youngest Malfoy. If he had been in Draco's shoes, he would have been green as well.

He sighed and titled his head down so that the water pushed his hair over his face. It felt good to be human again but he couldn't escape the weakness that he still felt from deep within. His magic was still shaky and he could feel it reaching out to, he assumed, Lucius. He couldn't help but wonder if Lucius could feel it with his own magic. With a final sigh, he shut the water off and stepped out into the cool air. His skin was almost instantly covered in goose bumps as he wrapped a towel about his waist. Wrapping another towel in his hair, he walked out into the attached bedroom and moved to gather clothes that Severus had put into a drawer for him. He had just removed the towel from his waist when a voice spoke behind him.

"It would be pointless to clothe yourself, Sirius."

He froze, for it was not Severus who spoke. Slowly, he turned around to find Lucius lying on Severus' bed with his head propped up on his arms and his legs crossed at the ankle.

"Lucius…" he breathed. The man only raised an eyebrow at him before beckoning him over.

No sooner had he reached the bed then Lucius grasped him behind his neck and pulled him down into a deep and hungry kiss. He gasped when he was rolled over and pinned beneath the blond. Hands were instantly roaming along his sides and chest. Almost immediately his body flared with heat and passions making him moan into Lucius' mouth as they practically devoured each other. He arched up against Lucius only to whimper when the rough material of the man's pants scratched against the tender flesh of his erection. Lucius smirked into the kiss before spelling his pants away. The sudden contact of hot flesh upon hot flesh made him cry out at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The two stopped and looked over at the door to find Severus literally pressed against the door; his breath was heavy, his eyes were wide and slightly glazed. He went to reach for Severus but Lucius pinned his hand down against the bed. He noticed the glare that Severus sent in the blonde's direction before he turned back to Lucius.

"What…"

"He has had you for the last week, Sirius, all to himself. You belong to me tonight."

He couldn't find an argument for that but he was still unsure if Severus would react well to them being alone. The man was ironically insecure when it came to him which caused him to be worried a bit about Severus. He turned to look at Severus as the man sighed from his position against the door.

"That is true enough, but must you use my bed?"

He watched Lucius roll his eyes slightly before hi thrust down against him. His rolled into the back of his head as his hands gripped tightly at the bed covers.

"Would you really make us move?"

He gasped again as fingers found their way in his entrance. His eyes remained locked with Severus' which was fine with Lucius as the blond was staring at the other dark haired man as well. He could feel the desire rolling off both men. They wanted to be together as well but the desire that Lucius felt to have him alone was overpowering the desire Lucius felt to roll with both of his dark haired lovers. Severus had filled him multiple times now whereas Lucius had yet to have his turn and the blond was craving it just as much as, if not more than, he himself was. He couldn't stop a moan when Lucius pressed against that magical spot deep within and felt pleasure bloom in his stomach when Severus' dark eyes found their way to watching the fingers moving within him. He didn't want the other to leave. Lucius could have him all he wanted, but he wanted Severus to stay in the room at least. He saw Severus look back up at him with an expression he couldn't understand. He glanced at Lucius from the corner of his eyes and saw the pained expression in the man's eyes. Lucius had no desire for Severus to leave either but he so desperately wanted his time. He wiggled and wrapped his legs about Lucius' waist reaching out to Severus once more glad that, this time, Lucius did not stop him.

"Would you mind watching this time?"

His voice was wispy and pleasure filled. He felt Lucius position himself as he hissed his pleasure at the idea in his ear. His eyes stayed locked with those of Severus as the man visibly shivered before he walked closer taking his hand. He smiled and felt Lucius smile against his neck before he was deliciously filled by the blond aristocrat for the first time. Teeth bit into his shoulder as nails dug into his hips as a rhythm was set. His breaths became irregular while his grip on Severus tightened to the point that he was sure was painful but Severus never said a word. The man watched avidly with his own breathes ragged and deep. The thrust became harder and deeper making him finally close his eyes, wrap his free hand tightly in blond silky hair, and cry out in pleasure as Lucius began to hit that spot with every inward thrust.

"He's good, isn't he?"

He moaned loudly at the sound of Severus' deep voice in his ear. That voice rang with the sound of sex which only drove him further.

"He is desperate right now. If you think he's good now, wait until he decides to take it slow. He can tease you to the point of release before finally giving you what you want."

He gasped when Lucius suddenly changed position propping his legs on his shoulders and wrapping a hand around his hard flesh. A choked scream left him as Lucius gave a hard thrust that reached deeper than anything he had ever felt. While Severus had the thickness, Lucius had the length that could send him reeling. He looked at Lucius through lidded eyes when the man didn't move after words and knew Severus was as well.

"Severus…" Lucius' gasped out revealing the strain at keeping still. "Kiss him."

Severus did not need to be told twice as his mouth was instantly devoured by the warm mouth. He understood Lucius' request when the next thrust made him basically scream into the dark haired man's mouth. When he ventured to open his eyes to look over dark locks at Lucius, he found the head tilted against the chest and blond hair covering the man's face. The fast thrusts made his eyes close again and he shivered when Lucius once again gave an order to Severus.

"St…strip and get on the bed. Stroke him, Severus, and…and yourself."

He snapped open his eyes to watch Severus do as he was told and shivered violently at the feel of the others skin next to his. Somehow, Severus managed to stroke him in tandem was Lucius' thrusts while stroking himself as well. The thrusts brought more screams from his chest causing Severus to cover his mouth with his own again. It didn't take long before he came with a shout breaking away from the kiss just so he could breathe. He felt Severus jerk and tense before warm stickiness hit his side and that mouth attached to his neck. He watched blond hair fly back to lie against a smooth back as Lucius followed with a final hard, deep thrust. The blond basically collapsed slightly to the side so as to not crush him. The only sound was deep breathing which lured him into slumber.

He was floating and clouds surrounded him in all directions. He couldn't be dead again, could he?

"You are fine, Padfoot. This is the last time, hopefully, that you need to return for awhile."

He turned to find the stag standing in front of him again, only this time, he was human.

"What's going on? Prongs?"

The stag nodded and stomped a hoof.

"It has been your wish to know how you returned, has it not?"

He nodded slowly. It has been the dominate question since he had returned.

"The magic you have now is not your own, but a fusion of magic from both Severus and Lucius."

"How is that even possible?"

The stag stomped another hoof and shook its head.

"Lucius needed someone that could help him live again. He could barely sleep during the best of nights. Azkaban almost destroyed the man. You were to be returned to be the life that he needed to hold onto."

He took a step forward and tilted his head in confusion.

"You only mentioned Lucius. What about Severus?"

The stag stepped forward and lowered its head to the ground.

"You are the one that needed Severus. That and Lucius was already too attached to Severus to be able to let him go."

"I need Severus? What are you on about? I thought it would be Severus who needed me."

The stag shook its head before raising it again.

"It may seem that way, but you were the one who sought him out at every turn. He only got used to your presence and didn't want to let that go. Severus has not had many people care for him like you and Lucius do now."

He sat down on the cloud he was standing on.

"So, what does this have to do with their magic fusing within me?"

"You need magic to remain alive, Padfoot, there is no way around that. Hence, the reason you were a dog when you first returned. You had no magic of your own to change yourself back. The closer you became with Lucius and Severus, the more their magic seeped into your body. For that magic to remain; however, there had to be a bond between the three of you to give the new magic the stability it needed to remain with you. That bond was formally completed tonight."

He sat silent for a good while as all the new information settled. Long story short, they were the reasons he was alive. He felt his heart swell with an unnamed emotion.

"What does this do to their magic?"

"Nothing." The stag shook its antlered head again. "You only borrow the magic to remain alive and to transform from dog to human and visa versa."

"Hold on, does that mean I can no longer do any other magic?"

The stag once again lowered its head, its hoof pushing soft breezes of clouds around.

"I am sorry to say that that is true. The magic is not yours; therefore, it is limited in what it can do for you. That does not mean that it cannot change as the bond becomes stronger. I do not know all the answers to your questions."

He sighed. He could deal with limited magic abilities. He was alive and had more than enough reasons to remain that way. His eyes closed as he felt warmth settle over his body.

"They are wishing for you to awake. Severus has been with you the entire time and has shared with Lucius. They wish to speak with you. I wish you good fortune as there are not many who get a second chance at life as you have."

He stared at the stag until he had to blink. When his eyes opened again he was back in Severus' rooms with Lucius and Severus both leaning over him. He couldn't read their expressions and it caused his heart to race in his chest.

"Calm down, Sirius. We are just surprised that your life was so dependent on what we did and how we accepted you into our lives."

He glanced at Lucius then at Severus whom had been the one to speak.

"Will you leave?"

It was whispered but it was what he feared most at the moment. He felt Lucius stiffen beside him but couldn't blame the blond. Lucius needed him so he was sure that Lucius wouldn't let him go now that he had him. He was the one that apparently needed Severus this whole time and he was afraid that Severus would suddenly leave him. It made no sense but it was there. He watched Severus shake his head with an amused, sad smile.

"You really are an idiot, Black. What happened to you being here for the both of us? You said that you were not going to choose one over the other, so why would I do that? Honestly, I have become attached to you being a constant in my life recently." Severus paused and looked at him before leaning over him bringing their faces and breaths hair apart. "In a way, I need you too, Sirius, if only to have some balance in my life."

He felt tears and blink them back hurriedly as Severus pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. He felt a hand comb through his hair and looked to see Lucius giving him a soft smile which he returned.

"You may have come back because you were needed, but it is you that needs us now. Why would you think we would leave?"

He could only shrug as he had no answer. All he wanted was to snuggle to Severus which was what he did. Severus grunted at him in fake displeasure as Lucius chuckled and began to message his tense shoulders. He was honestly okay with having limited magic as long as he could do this every night. Lucius was not the only that Azkaban stole from when it came to simple pleasures of living. He had even died once which made this moment all the more precious to him.

"You are getting sappy, Black."

He lifted his head to smirk at Severus who raised an eyebrow in return.

"What are you going to do about it?"

It was Severus' turn to smirk at him before he was pulled into hungry kiss. The two moaned into each other and he shivered when Lucius ran a hand along his side as lips moved over the base of his neck. It was true that life would not be perfect for him but he decided that he could learn to deal with it and the two Slytherins he had just recently adopted to have at his disposal. He yelped when Severus slapped his ass with a growl which had Lucius looking at them with confusion. He couldn't help but laugh causing Lucius to give him a confused smile while Severus rolled his eyes with his own secret smile. Yes, who would have thought that such a seemingly grim return would turn into something like this? He certainly did not.

Well an ending has been reached I'm afraid and just in time before final exams and what not of the semester. Let me know what you guys think. Good? Bad?

This one is done but I will hopefully have another one ready to get posted sometime during winter break so keep an eye out for it! Love you guys and thanks so much for sticking with this story. Hope it satisfied. If not, feel free to let me know what it lacked so I can try to incorporate that into other stories. 'Till next time!


End file.
